


Before You

by magnum12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Flirting, Hospitals, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Multi, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnum12/pseuds/magnum12
Summary: *First time writing, still have to figure everything out*Dr. Daenerys Targaryen works at Dragoneheart' Hospital, living the peaceful life she always wanted.But everything changes when a mysterious (and very handsome) man with multiply injuries is being rushed to the hospital.Sorry really don't know what to write here. :)





	1. The patient

It was the first sunny morning after a harsh and long winter in Dragonstone. Daenerys gazed out the window from her bed while stretching her tired body. She had a peaceful night, but the past few weeks were so busy no matter how long she slept she always felt tired.

Opening her window to let the fresh air in, with coffee in one hand and her phone in the other, she closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun, letting it waking up her still sleeping senses. She knows she has to get ready soon but now all she wants is to stay on her balcony to have a peaceful day just to herself. But she knows she can't do that, and she doesn't mind at all. Because she's doing what she always wanted.

Being a doctor was her dream ever since she was a child. This was the dream that kept her going when things got difficult (which occurred more times than it was supposed to for one person), she always knew that if she indeed makes it, then she will be able to get away from all the miseries.

She did not have an easy childhood to say at least. Her mother, Rhaella, died few months after she was born. She always felt a hole in her heart for never knowing her mother but fortunately, she never felt not wanted by her family. Her father Aerys often told her stories about her mom, saying she was the most beautiful person inside and outside. He always told Dany how much she resembles her mother and when he looks into her eyes it feels like apart of Rhaella looks back. Dany was always grateful for that and hoped she will be at least half a good person as her mother was.  
She lived peacefully with her father and two older brothers...until that fateful day.

She was 10 years old when she got into that car with her father Aerys and older brother Rhaegar. He was 15 years older than her, already living on his own. Given the age-gap, they were not as close as siblings who grow up together, but she loved him still and she knows he loved his little sister. It was a beautiful and sunny day, the roads were clear and she felt happy watching the trees passing by.

She closed her eyes and suddenly heard a loud crash. When she opened them again she saw the clear sky. She was laying on the ground, the green grass tickling her skin. Everything was just as beautiful as a few minutes before but she was confused-how did she get here? Did she fell asleep and her father took her out of the car when they stopped to take a break from the hours of driving? No, something felt really weird. She blinked furiously to adjust her eyes to the light again.

As she got up she saw blood covering her leg. She panicked and reached for it, searching for the injury. What she found was a large cut that ran from the outside of her right thigh to the knee. Weirdly, it did not hurt at all. She remembered hearing from her father months ago that sometimes people in accidents don't feel the pain because of the adrenaline rush. That was when she realized. People in accidents. An accident.

She looked around and saw her father's car on the side of the road next to a tree, it was so crashed, almost impossible to recognize it was a car a few moments ago. She gathered all the strength that left in her body and crawled to it. The site that waited for her was more horrible than she could have imagined. Her brother and father are lying limp on the ground half out-half in the car. She tried to wake them she tried so hard but they did not respond. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the sound of the approaching sound of the sirens.

The same sound of sirens rushing down somewhere on the streets made her come out of the sea of memories. Now her coffee was on her table and her right-hand fingers touching the now old scar on her leg. She always ends up doing that when she thinks about that day. The day that made her  
want to become a doctor. To be able to do the things she couldn't back then. To help children keep their fathers and brothers if they had been in a car accident...

Memories were painful but she has to concentrate on the new day ahead. It will be a busy one as it is often nowadays but she is grateful for that, because it keeps her mind occupied. She takes one last sip of her now cold coffee and starts to get ready for a long shift at Dragonheart Hospital.

*

She was not wrong, it was an eventful day indeed. But its always is on the E.R. Patient after patient came in and Dany barely had time to catch her breath.

Parents came in with their babies, younglings easily catching a cold the past few weeks in the harsh weather. People came because they had accidentally cut themselves doing DIY at their home, some teenagers trying out the newest trick on their skateboards ended up with broken legs, arms or ribs. The whole day seemed almost endless.

Fortunately, now she has a few moments to eat her lunch in the cafeteria with her best friend Missandei.

Missy is a nurse at the hospital. They met on Daenerys's first day in the hospital as a resident. She can still recall the way her hands were shaking, palms sweaty. Saying she was nervous was an understatement. She worked for that moment her whole life, she did not want to screw up.

 

_"Okay Dany, you can do this! You studied hard, you aced your tests! You know everything there is to know!" she muttered to herself feeling suddenly light-headed. "You can't screw this up, you have to make a good first expression." She tried to be confident but she was horrified. What if all those years studying is not enough? What if she faints the moment she sees a broken leg or a drop of blood? Knowing everything was one thing but actually treating patients was another..._

_Just as her mind started to project the worst that could happen the elevator door opened. She headed straight to the changing room then back to the waiting room. As she looked around she could see the other newbies were just as nervous as she was and it calmed her a little. The first meeting went fast, everybody got the necessary instructions, where they can find the everything they will need etc. They started to go from patient to patient when the doctor looked straight at her._

_"Miss Targaryen, take Mrs. Grace's blood please, for a blood test."_

_That was exactly what she feared. It is easy, right? She has done it before, what difference does it make that it was on a dead person? You just have to do it the same way. But in reality, it was entirely different, it was a human being and of course, after missing the vain two times the Doctor Barristan had enough._   
_"Alright Daenerys, stop." he said looking around the room. "You are not in school anymore. Each and every one of you has to be right in the head if you want to this.Being a doctor is not an easy life but you have to get over your fears to be able to concentrate on the task at hand. Missandei please take over." Dany felt like a failure._

_At the end of the day feeling sad and exhausted Dany wanted nothing more than just go home, relax and probably cry herself to sleep because of all the emotions. As she walked out to her she heard someone yelling her name._

_"Hey wait!" she heard someone shouting. She turned around and recognized the nurse Missandei._

_"Hey."_

_"I'm Missandei, but call me Missy! I'm a nurse here." she said, taking deep breaths between the words. She must have been running after her from the hospital's door._

_"Hi Missy, I'm Dany short for Daenerys."_

_"Look I just wanted to say don't worry. Everbody screws up on their first day. You don't have to be nervous, it will get easier I promise. You will get used to this whole life." she said with a reassuring smile on her face._

_"Thank you, I appreciate that." Dany answered, her lips curling up a little._

_They went to have a coffee together to relieve the day's stress and became friends instantly. Ever since then, they are really close._

_*Flashback end*_

_"I've had a really weird patient today." Missy said while picking at her salad._

_"What happened?"_

_"There was this man who came in having an intense pain in his middle. After Dr. Barristan examined him he decided we should do a urinalysis. I gave the guy a urine specimen container and pointed to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later..."_

_"And?"_

_"He said 'thanks' giving me back the empty container, saying he found a toilet so he didn't need it after all" she finished, trying to hold her laughter back._

_"What? No way!" that was all Dany could say, laughing out loud. "Oh.My. God!"_

_They shared a laugh for a few minutes. They both seen some weird stuff working there. They finished their lunch and went back to their duties._

*

The rest of the day passed relatively fast and without events. Some more people came with mild injuries, but luckily nothing serious.

"Alright Tommy, everything is fine now. Please promise me you will not stick any toys up your nose again. Look at your Mommy she was really scared. We don't want that do we?" Dany asked the little boy sitting on the bed.

He shook his little head firmly from side to side, trying to look as innocent as he could master. "Sorry, Mama."

"It's alright honey I'm not mad, but promise you won't do something like this again and say thank you to Dr. Targaryen." his mother said looking at her son with warmness in her eyes.

"I promise. Thank you Ms. Taygayen." He said looking at Dany, having difficulties pronounce her last name.

"My pleasure, Tommy. Have a candy your way out." she answered with a smile, pointing to the little bowl on the table next to the door.

Looking at the watch on her wrist, she realized it was way past the end of her shift. She took a deep breath and changed out of her scrub suit. Before leaving she went to the nurses' station to say goodbye to everyone and to catch up with Missandei.

"Hi Missy, everything's good?" she asked while putting her coat on.

"Yeah everything is fine you can go. Have a good night. Still up for dinner tomorrow at our's?"Missy asked while shuffling some files.

"Of course, I can't wait for it. See you tomorrow!"

*

She didn't know why she does it always before going home. It almost feels like an instinct. Like gravity pulling. She can't really explain it and if she could, probably herself couldn't understand it still.

But every time after her shift ends her legs take her to the third floor. She always finds herself standing at the door, watching the brown-haired, bearded man sleeping on the bed. He almost seems peaceful, like someone who's just taking a nap. But she knows that's not the case.

He was the most mysterious patient she had since she started working there. He has been rushed to the hospital six weeks ago, with deep cuts on his chest and a gun-shot wound on his back. Luckily they weren't fatal, but he had a gash on his head too. After treating she decided to let him rest.

She started to worry when he still did not wake the next day. The police came in and told her a couple found him washed to the shores while having an early-morning walk down the beach. No license, no wallet...absolutely nothing. They ran a DNA test there was no match. It's like the guy never even existed, just suddenly appeared from nowhere.

Weeks passed, no one came to visit him and he was still asleep. She talked to him a few times, hoping he would wake up to her voice. She also joked she will call him 'Ariel' when she wakes up.

Grinning at her own stupid joke, Daenerys stayed for a few minutes but then felt tired after the day. After taking a last glance she turned around and left for home.

Little did she know that not long after she left, sometime during the night, Ariel opened his deep brown eyes...

*

So I’ve been reading all the amazing fics here since s8 ended. I had the idea for this story back in December. Ever since then I kept this chapter on my computer because I did not have the courage to post it. I enjoyed writing it so today I thought why not…

English is only my second language so I’m not surprised if there’s a lot of mistakes (even if I use Grammarly) and there’s bunch of overused words. I will try to improve on that if you want me to continue. But it’s really hard when I know what I want to write in Hungarian, but I don’t know how to translate it to English. A lot of our phrases does not even make sense in English lol.  
I did not want to write flashback and flashback end I wanted that part to be in italic style, but I coudn't figure out how to do that... So I will be grateful if one of you tell me in the comments how to do it. I really just started this whole thing :) So constructive comments are encouraged! Give me every tip and every trick you awesome writers and readers have! 

Have a nice day/night wherever you are!


	2. Reaching the Light

_Darkness. He is standing in a room surrounded by nothing but darkness._

_Where am I? How did I even get here? he thinks, trying to remember the past. Nothing comes to his mind, only blurred images and distant memories. Maybe they are not even memories, only old dreams._

_He looks around tries to find something, anything to get out of the bloody darkness. But he finds nothing, his arms aimlessly catching empty air. He sits down with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms hugging them closely. He notices the dull pain in his abdomen and the upper half of his body. Searching for injuries he doesn't find anything, but the pain is there and it starts to become unbearable. He closes his eyes against it, trying to calm down. Is this all just in his head?_

_When he opens them again he doesn't feel the pain anymore. Did he fell asleep? How much time has passed? Minutes? Hours? Even days or weeks?_

_He can't feel the time passing. He does not feel hungry or thirsty.  He feels alive, but it's somehow different,  its like he's flooding around in the endless nothingness._

_Sometimes later he hears it. Voices...a woman's voice. He can't recognize the words she's saying its like mumbling. She's calling to him, he can feel it. But the voice starting to fade away. He gets up quickly and suddenly he catches a doorknob with his hand. The moment his fingers feel the hard steel, a door appears in front of him. It's a huge black door, black like everything around him, but he can still see its edges and form. He does hesitate for a moment. Should I open it? What happens if I do? What waits for me on the other side? What waits for me here, if I stay?_

_He takes a deep breath and turns the knob, stepping inside..or is it outside? The door shuts behind him with a loud thud, he jumps hearing the sound and turns around to see the door already gone._

_With a sigh, he turns from the wall that is now where the door as before. It's still dark, but it's not like it was before. Now he's in a barely lit corridor. The whole place seems so familiar, he feels like he has been before. As he looks to his left then right he notices there are no doors and both ways seem endless, like a maze.  All four walls are covered in black paint with complicated red patterns on them. He looks up and notices there aren't any lamps, but he can still see the things that surround him. Maybe his eyes adjusted to the dark._

_There's the voice again, he can hear it more clear now. He starts to run, run to the way he hears the voice coming from. His legs starting to give out and the pain in his chest starts to come back. He wanna stop to catch his breath but he fears that if he does, then the voice will disappear and he will never be able to get out of that place._

_Again he doesn't know how much time he spent running, but as his legs just about to give out he reaches a right turn. He slows down a bit, not sure what to do. He takes a deep breath again and turns at the corner._

_He is in a very similar corridor again, but now there are several doors on both side of the walls. He starts from the closest one, turning from side to side but they are closed. Just as he is about to give up, he hears the woman almost clear. She talks to him about nonsense things, it sounds like she's reading a newspaper to him._

_He tries the doors again, hundreds and hundreds of them._

_And then when he would not expect, one of them opens._

 

_He cautiously opens it just a little, not knowing again what waits for him on the other side. He takes a step and all he can see now is glowing brightness._

 

Blinking rapidly he tries to ignore the lamp that shines directly into his eyes. He looks around and he can make out his surroundings, he's in a bed in a very unfamiliar room. There's a big window next to him, as he looks out he can see it's night out there.

 

He looks down at his right arm, and eyes widening he sees tubes and needles. He then touches his clothes and recognizes the unmistakable hospital clothes. What is this? Where is he and how did he get in a hospital in the first place? Panick starts to get over him as he tries to sit up, trying to pull out everything from his arm. After barely moving he feels a sharp pain in his head and his chest. He wants to ignore it in order to get out of the bed when he hears the door open.

 

He looks up and sees a woman dressed in uniform coming in. She's looking down on some paper, but she must feel his stare because when she finally looks at him she immediately stops in her tracks and stares at him with wild eyes and a surprised, almost scared expression on her face.

 

 *

 

Ringing. Very loud ringing. Dany wakes up growling, feeling still exhausted. She looks at the clock on her night-stand, the hour hand barely reached 5 five yet. Who calls her so early in the morning?  It must be from the hospital, maybe she needs to go in even though she has the next day off.

Yawning, she grabs her phone from next to the clock and looks at the screen. She was not wrong, it as indeed from the hospital.

 

"Hello?" she answers the phone a little more grumpily then she wanted.

 

"Hello, Dr. Targaryen. I'm Rose from the hospital." a woman's voice says to her.

 

Blinking the tiredness out of her eyes she sits up on her bed. After a few moments, she comes to her senses, recognizing Rose, a nurse from Dragonhearts'.

 

"Yes, Hello Rose. Is everything alright?" Dany asks while wishing Rose will answer 'yes I called you accidentally' so she could go back to sleep.

 

"Yes, well everything is alright and sorry to bother you so early in the morning...it's just...I've been informed to call you immediately." she says.

 

Rubbing her eyes, Dany doesn't understand what she is talking about.

 

"What happened? Why did you have to call me?"

 

" The patient you had a few weeks ago...the man with the scars and gunshot..." Rose says, sounding unsure.

 

Dany feels fully awake now, anxiously waiting for Rose to continue.

 

Did he die? Is someone finally came to visit him?

 

"Yes I remember, what happened?"

 

"He woke up not long ago..." Rose finally answers.

 

Daenerys is shocked and doesn't really know what to say, words dying on her mouth. The past few weeks while visiting him she often imagined this moment. She thought if he would wake up he could give answers to all the mysteries that surrounded him.

 

And now hearing he actually woke up, she doesn't really know what to do or what to say.

 

"Doctor? Doctor, did you hear what I said?" she hears Rose asking her.

 

"Of course, sorry, yes I heard you. Thank you for calling me." she says while thinking about what she should do now, but before she realizes she is already out of her bed, running to the closet to get dressed. "I'll be there soon." she says before ending the call.

 

 

                                                                                                                               *

 

 

She doesn't exactly know why, but for some reason, she feels excited when she finally reaches the hospital. She goes straight to the third floor, her legs fastly moving. But before she reaches his doors, she takes a halt suddenly. Taking a deep breath, she calms herself down a little before going in. And then she opens the door.

 

The first thing she notices is the several nurses and doctors around the bed talking. Then she looks at the man on the bed and his eyes find hers. Their eyes are locked, she sees an unreadable expression on his face, eyes holding a curious look. Her appearance does not go unnoticed.

 

"Ah Dr. Targaryen, we were waiting for you." Barristan says while looking at her seriously.

 

"I came as soon as I could, Dr. Barristan."

 

She moves closer, motioning for Barristan to hand over the papers to her.  She now stands next to the bed, eyes scanning through the clinical papers. All the while he can feel the mysterious man's eyes on her.

 

"Could you please give us the room?" she asks the rest of the stuff in the room.

 

After a few moments, they are alone in the room and the air changes, she can easily feel the confusion radiating from him.

 

She pulls herself together and starts to do the basic things. Checking his eyes and blood pressure, then looking at the now almost healed wound on his head. After she makes sure everything is normal and below limit, she pulls a chair close to the bed and sits down.

 

"My name is Dr. Daenerys Targaryen, I'm working downstairs at the E.R. Are you feeling alright, do you feel any pain?" she asks, trying to be as comforting as possible.

 

"No." is the only thing he says, already looking irritated.

 

"Alright, that's very good to hear. You've been in a coma for six weeks, the time spent sleeping helped the healing procedure."

 

"I'm the one who treated you when you were taken in. You've had several serious injuries. A couple of cuts across your chest. What do you remember?"

 

"Nothing." he anwers while staring into nothing.

 

"Nothing at all?" she asks a little surprised. "Can you at least tell me your name?" But before she could finish the question he cuts in.

 

"Like I just said I can't remember anything! I don't even know who I am and I certainly do not remember how I even got here!" he almost yells.

 

Dany suddenly doesn't know what to say, she never had a patient who had amnesia.

 

"Alright,alright." she looks at him trying again to be as comforting as she can. "Sometimes things like this happen when people wake up from comas.

Usually, memories start coming back after few days."

 

He only nods, not looking at her. He seems pissed and also lost.

 

"When we were done tending your injuries we searched your clothes but we didn't find anything, license or wallet. We had to call the police, because of the gunshot. After you did not wake for two weeks, they did a DNA test in order to identify you but unfortunately, they couldn't find a match. I'm really sorry."

 

"I understand." is the only thing he mutters, still looking in front of himself, not meeting her eyes.

 

She can't blame him, waking up to something like that can't be easy.

 

"Do you have any questions?" she asks trying to reach his eyes.

 

"I have tons of questions but none of you would be able to answer it them." he says and hearing his tone she guesses he won't say anything more for now.

 

"Okay...I know you're probably angry and confused now, but we have to call the police to talk to you."

 

The look on his face tells her everthing he thinks.

 

                                                                                                                               *

 

About an hour after her talk with 'Ariel', Daenerys is sitting outside the door in the waiting area. She has a book in her hands, but she doesn't really pay attention to what she reads. She does not have much to do while waiting for the officer to arrive. Her mind always wonders back to the mysterious patient. She did suspect that once he wakes he will have problems with his memories, but she did not expect that he wouldn't remember even one thing about himself.

 

She tries to focus on her book again, trying to busy her mind.

 

A few pages later she looks up and sees the police arrive. As she gets up from her seat to greet the officer, she realizes who it is. Ugh, great!

 

"Hello Daenerys, nice see you again." he greets her with a smirk on his face.

 

She wants to roll her eyes, but decides against it, it's better to keep it professional.

 

"Hello to you too, Officer Naharis." she says, politely smiling.

 

Dany met Daario about three years back in the hospital.

 

The paramedics took two guys in. They were in a fight, it started because of some girl or one of the guys' wife she can't remember. The fight got out of hand pretty quickly so those who were there called the police and ambulance. Daario was one of the officers that came to the hospital afterward, to question the two men. He asked the basic stuff while Dany did the bandage on one of the guys. During the whole thing, Dany could sense Daario did not really pay attention to what the man said, instead he watched her.

 

Before he was about to leave, he asked for her number and date. She hasn't even spoken to him except for a few words. She kindly refused, saying she doesn't really have time for that thing, she spends half her day at the hospital and the other half at home sleeping. While it was true, what she did not said is that she finds him a little too confident. Asking for her number and a dinner after just a few minutes with the 'I want you in my bed' look on his face, not even asking her name first. She never believed in prejudice but she had a bad feeling about him.

 

Since then, every time he comes to the hospital to question a patient he looks for her and asks her out.And since then, she always refuses.

 

"I told you before, call me Darrio." he smiles at her.

 

"Alright, let's go in."

 

                                                                                                   *

 

Daario asks the same things she asked before, and the man answers the same again. He can't remember anything. It's almost painful to see how Daario asks again and again. If the situation wouldn't be this serious she would probably laugh right now. It's obvious he won't get any answers.

 

"You were found at the beach with only your clothes on you, nothing else. You had a gunshot on your back, don't expect me to believe you don't remember anything."

 

"I've have told you a hundred times! I don't remember anything! Stop asking me questions I can't answer!" he snaps, obviously angry and irritated.

 

"Alright officer, I think that was enough for today. My patient needs to rest now, he's been through a lot in the last couple of hours." Dany finally intervenes with a serious look on her face."

 

"Fine, I'll leave you to it. But I will come back later, the next couple of days."

 

Daenerys walks him out the room, relieved he's leaving and doesn't question the guy more, at least for now.

 

"If he remembers anything, call me." he says before leaving.

 

Dany nods before walking back to the room. She takes her seat again, looking right into those deep chocolate eyes. She clears her throat suddenly blushing. Good thing he doesn't see it.

 

"I know it was a long morning, I will leave you for now. If anything happens, call for the nurse and tell her to call me."

 

She is surprised when he looks into her eyes, his lips twitching to an almost little smile.

 

"Thank you."

 

Dany smiles back reassuringly, then when she's about to leave she turns back hearing his voice.

 

"When I was taken here, there really wasn't anything? A watch or a ring maybe? Something to personal?" he asks.

 

"No, there wasn't...I'm sorry." she answers, flinching at his disappointed face.

 

She's almost out the door when suddenly she remembers something.

 

"Now that I think about it, there is something. The day you were brought in as I was cutting your shirt off to clean your wounds, you were awake for a few moments and muttered a name again and again."

 

"What was it?" he asks with a curious look on his face.

 

"Sam"


	3. The Dinner

It was the strangest day in her life ever since she was a doctor. As she arrived home she dropped her bag and coat next to the door to the floor.  She went straight to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. It was almost 4 pm, soon she will have to get ready for her dinner at Missy's. She always loved spending time with her and her fiance, but she went to the hospital early in the morning. All she wants to do now is have a good night sleep so she wouldn't be a mass tomorrow at work. She groaned not wanting to think about the tiredness but decided to take a quick nap.

 

It was quicker than she originally thought, her alarm went off painfully loud after what felt like only a few minutes. She got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up, sprinkling water on her face.

 

After taking a shower now standing in her closet her mind wandered back to all the things that happened that morning.

 

What is on your mind all day when you have no memories? How do you start everything again if nothing ever comes back? How come that he has all those ugly scars and gunshot and he does not remember anything? Being shot at is something one can hardly forget. She just can't wrap her mind around it.

 

Clearing her mind, she starts to look for what to wear for the night.  She picks a cream colored, long-sleeved dress that has an A-line skirt which she pairs with black high-heel boots. For makeup, she goes for natural colors as always. Just a little mascara and shiny peach lipstick. After taking one last look in the mirror, grabbing her bag and coat she picks up the bottle of wine she bought yesterday and leaves her apartment.

 

*

 

"Let me take the plates from you ladies" Grey Worm, Missandei's fiance offers while Dany chats with Missy about morning events.

 

"So he just woke up suddenly in the middle of the night?"

 

"Yep."

 

"And he doesn't remember everything?"

 

"Nope."

 

Missy thinks for a few moments then says the same thing Daenerys said.

 

"Maybe he will remember in a few days. It can happen in just one moment, some random thing triggers it, and the next moment he remembers everything." She says. "I've heard about stories like that before."

 

"Yeah...well, let's hope for the best." Dany says while looking at her glass, thinking.

 

Missandei clears her throat and Dany looks at her, recognizing her friend's weird expression...is that a smirk?

 

"What is it?"

 

"Oh nothing, nothing." Missy says. "I'm just thinking why do you care about that guy so much?" she asks with a little smile on her face.

 

"What do mean? Of course I care, he's my patient."

 

"He was your patient, when he was on the E.R. But technically, not anymore." Missy says while sipping on her wine. "Besides, I know you visited him a lot, every time after your shift. "

 

Dany knows exactly where this conversation is headed but she doesn't want to talk about it. _What am I thinking? There isn't even a thing to talk about._

 

"I mean he is a handsome guy, even asleep."

 

"What? No." Dany says, dismissing Missy's suggestive tone. "And as I said, he's my patient."

 

"Agree to disagree."

 

 

Dany was about to answer when Grey appeared from the kitchen. "It has been a fun night ladies, but I have to go the station now." He said while kissing Missy on the cheek. "Dany please make sure my girl is in bed before you leave." he adds while winking at Dany.

 

"Sure thing." Dany answers, giving him a smile.

 

"Hey, it happened only once!"Missy says looking between the two of them.

 

Dany thinks back to when Grey told her that one night a few months ago he found Missy sleeping on the kitchen floor, hugging a sandwich after their girls-night-out.

 

She laughs at the memory. It was a fun night, indeed.

 

*

 

During the rest of the evening, they mostly talk about the stuff happening at work or Missy's upcoming wedding. It's still months away, but she has a lot of planning to do.

 

Then the conversation goes where it always ends up - Dany's love life.

 

"So Grey told me Daario was in the hospital today."

 

"Yeah, he came in to question our Jon Doe."

 

"So?"

 

"So...what?" Dany asks, trying to avoid the question.

 

"He's been flirting with you for years now."Missy says smirking. "You should go out with  him."

 

"Missy..."

 

"I know, I know. But he's good looking and he's a cop."Missy states. "You should give him a chance."

 

"I don't know I just don't feel good about this guy." Dany says dismissively.

 

"Besides, I told you I don't have time for a relationship."

 

Even if it's true, Dany knows time is not the problem. After losing your whole family, it is hard to open up to people. To love someone and then lose them.

 

Missy puts their glasses down to the table and takes her hand.

 

"Look, I know it's hard. After losing them in that accident. And then losing your other brother too." she says. "But it' okay to let people close. When you find the right one, they won't leave no matter what."

 

"I know you're right." Dany answers, tears blurring her vision. "I just have to think about it"

 

 

Dany knows Missy's right. She should trust people more. But it's easy to say and much harder to do.

 

*

 

Sitting in the backseat of her Uber ride, Dany takes a deep breath and leans her head back, thinking about her conversation with Missy.

 

And then losing your other brother too.

 

Viserys.

 

It was still painful to think about it.

 

Viserys was the middle child, eight years older than Daenerys. They never had a close relationship growing up, they didn't talk much. Viserys was always the black sheep of the family, but they were brother and sister after all.

Then everything changed, even before the accident. Well to say correctly, Viserys changed. A lot.

 

About half a year before the accident Viserys started to act strangely. He often went out and sometimes disappeared for days and when he came home, he didn't tell anyone where he was. Dany didn't really understand it back then, she was only a child, but she knew something was wrong. Their father was often angry at him, demanding that he has to stay home and stop...hatever he was doing.

 

After the accident, Daenerys only had Viserys. By then, he turned 18 so she stayed with him. But the brother she knew was no more. He was cruel to her, blaming her for their father's and brother's deaths.

 

_You must have whined about something, that's why you crashed._ Is what he always said.

 

She lived with him, he took care of her when it came to money, but they often fought. When they didn't they didn't speak to each other. She didn't know anything about her bother's life, he often went on business trips.

 

Dany studied very hard during high-school, she graduated when she was 16. She got emancipated and started college, living on her part of the inheritance and full-paid scholarship.

 

After she moved out, they never talked again. She thought it was for the better, but she often caught herself thinking about Viserys.

 

Then years passed and she finished university, not thinking about him almost ever. Until three years ago.

 

All she knew about him by then is that he's doing very good, living a luxurious life, but she didn't know where the money came from.

 

 

She got the call in the middle of the night. She didn't understand it at first. Boat? What boat?

 

She turned on the TV, then she saw it. His brother's boat.

 

At the police station, all they could say to her was that a few fishermen found her brother's boat not far from the coast, abandoned.

The police investigated the scene, searched through the whole boat, but didn't find anyone. There was blood, but no bodies. After doing a DNA test, they confirmed it was Viserys's. She's been told that her brother's body was probably lost in the sea.

 

She didn't cry, not even one teardrop.

 

A few weeks later, she a sat home, watching TV when a commercial came on. It was a boat-selling company's. That was when she broke down, mourning and crying for a brother she never really had. For a brother she didn't talk to in years, a brother she never really knew.

 

Now, three years later, in the backseat of a car, she thinks about Viserys again. For the lack of evidence, the police never figured out what happened to him. They said it was probably an accident, he hit his head and fell into the water.

 

"We're here." the driver's voice wakes her up from her day-dreaming.

 

*

 

After arriving home and feeding her boxer, Drogon, Dany takes a hot bath to clear her mind and relax after the long day.

 

It was eventful, to say the least.

 

Drying herself, she looks in her mirror, sighing at the dark circles under her eyes.

 

She puts on a comfortable nightwear, then settles in for the night. The morning will come very soon, and she doubts she will have a good night sleep. Before falling asleep she thinks about Jon Doe again and decides she will visit him during the day.

 

She feels very exciting days are ahead of her...

 

*

 

Thank you soo much for the nice comments guys, it really means a lot! 

So I know this was not a long chapter, but more coming soon!  
  
Also I know there was no Jon, but next chapter he'll be back! :) And I named him Jon Doe without the letter 'h' to make it fit to the story.  
  
I'll write Jon POV too, but I thought since he has amnesia, I can't write a whole chapter in his POV...BUT I will when the action starts and his memories will start to come back. 

What I meant for these first 3 chapters was to introduce you to the characters and to show you Dany's life and background. From now on, we will move forward and the action gonna KICK IN.

Thanks for reading! xo


	4. Fresh Air

_He was in that corridor again, it has the same black walls. But it wasn't dark now, it was familiar. There was the feeling he knows exactly where he is and why. He walked down to the end of the corridor and opened a door which led to a very light room._

_As he looked around he saw people at their desks typing on their computers, talking on the phone. The whole room had an atmosphere of importance._

_He tried to focus on the people's faces as he looked from one to another but he couldn't make any of them out. He walked closer to one of them, trying to take in their features, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't._   
_Was it a woman or a man? He looked for the person's eyes and saw them. He looked for a nose and saw it. He recognized everything, but when it came to the whole picture he couldn't put a face together._

_He turned around and saw someone standing in front of him. There was no face either, but he heard him speak. Him. It was definitely a mans voice._

_"I'm glad you were able to come in, Jon." he said. "You know I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important."_

_Jon. Why did he call him Jon? Is this just a dream again? Since he woke up everyone's called him Jon Doe because they didn't know what to call him. Is this the reason why the man calls him Jon? Because his mind creates the dream? Or maybe his name is actually Jon...ever since that Doctor - that almost disturbingly beautiful and kind Doctor - called him that, it just simply felt right and familiar._

_"Here's all you have to know." he hears the man's voice again. "I've told you most of it over the phone." he says while handing him some kind folder. "You think you can take care of it?"_

_Jon finds himself nodding and tries to take it but it's like the folder is not even there, his hand goes straight through it, grabbing only empty air. He looks up to the man again, and to his surprise, his features are starting to clear. Jon still can't make out his face, but everything about him just feels more and more familiar every passing moment..._

The sound of loud voices wakes him up. He's blinking rapidly and realizes he's in the hospital. That god damn hospital. He makes a frustrated growl deep in his chest. Just a few more minutes...few more minutes and he could have made the man's face out, and he now would have another link to his past. It was a memory, it has to be, he was sure of it.

He grabs the little notepad he keeps next to his bed and opens it. The doctors advised him to write everything down he feels is a memory or anything he sees that makes him feel some kind of familiarity. So he writes down his dream as detailed as he can, then reads everything he has so far.

It's not much, nothing to start on actually. He sighs and after reading his notes, again and again, he puts it down, feeling defeated.

What if he won't remember ever again? How will he start again from nothing? Is this how life's gonna be for him?

He looks at the clock on the wall, it's almost noon. He finds himself smiling a little, knowing what lunchtime means.

It means Daenerys is coming.

He woke up just two weeks ago, but she came every day since. He is grateful for her, he always finds himself enjoying her company. Even though she is a doctor, she doesn't push him like everyone else. Any other person always asks him if he remembers anything yet, or tries to give him advice or false promises. He always politely nods, but he starts to find it annoying.

But Daenerys just talks to him about everyday stuff, tells him funny hospital stories while checking his condition. She is the delightful distraction he needs so he won't go insane.

 

*

 

Daenerys's shift started a few hours ago and it was a surprisingly eventless evening. She checked her watch, it was almost noon. She smiled a little, thinking about visiting Jon Doe.

She doesn't really understand it, but she finds his company enjoyable. Even though almost each of their encounters goes with her speaking and him listening. Well, it's not much of a surprise, he doesn't really have much to say.

She should find it scary, after all, he doesn't know anything about him. What if he's a drug dealer, a criminal? It is a high possibility, given the circumstances he was found in with that gunshot in his back.

But even thinking about these things, she doesn't feel scared. She never opens up to people easily, and he is easy to talk, even if it's just about basic things. She thinks about Missy's advice, about opening up to people. Jon Doe is probably not the most appropriate person since he is a patient, but if she enjoys his company, then why not? His memories will probably start to resurface soon, and he will go back to his life. Until then, she will try to help the same way he's helping her without even knowing it.

With that thought and a deep breath, she grabs her lunch and heads to the third floor.

 

*

 

"I've had a weird dream again." Jon says, looking up from his salad.

Dany looks at him with curiosity in her purple eyes.

"What was it?"

"I was in a building, it was like a command center with huge screens and a lot of people." he answers. "But I couldn't make out any faces, though."

"Maybe it was a memory." she says then continues to pick at her lunch.

"Actually, there was a man who called me Jon. It feels more and more familiar, I think it's my name. Like my real name." he says, thinking about the chance of it.

Then he looks up and finds Dany looking at him, almost analyzing him. He wants to look away, but he finds himself unable. He looks back at her, gazing at her features. Her beautiful long blonde hair that's in a tight braid. She has the pair of purple eyes you can drown into. Oddly, they seem familiar, but he's sure he has never seen them on anyone before.  
He doesn't remember anyone from his life, but a hundred-percent sure she's the most beautiful person he's ever met.

And now, after just only two weeks she feels like the only certain point in his life for now.

His gaze brokes when he hears her clearing her throat. She looks away, but he can still see her red cheeks.

"Well, it suits you." is the only thing she murmurs.

They eat their lunches quickly, and mostly in silence afterward.

When she gets up to go back down, he stops her before she reaches the door.

"Have a walk with me later?" he asks, hoping he can finally get up from the bloody bed.

"Sure. I'll come back later." she answers without looking at him and goes out the door.

 

*

 

After the door is closed behind her Dany rushes to the restroom to calm herself.

She washes her face and looks into the mirror, leaning against the washbasin.

"What the hell was that?" she asks herself, still feeling his intense gaze on her. "What the hell are YOU doing? He's your patient." she asks again.

This has to stop, whatever this is. You don't even know anything about him. Her inner monologue from earlier starts again in her head, doing what feels good against doing what's right and logical.

She will stop this, she can't get attached to a person so easily, while knowing literally nothing about them.

She already likes him too much.

 

*

 

The rest of the day goes on fast, the afternoon was much busier. 

Changing out of her working clothes she looks into the mirror one last time, then slams her locker and goes to find Missy.   
She finds her with a patient, taking out stitches. She waits for her patiently. When she's finished the walk to the nurse's station together, Dany doesn't really say anything just awkwardly stands there.

"What is it?" Missy asks her after few minutes of silence, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm going for a walk with Jon." Dany answers, not looking into her direction.

"So why are you still here?" Missy asks while typing on the computer.

Dany doesn't answer, not knowing what to say.

"You know it's not a sin to enjoy his company, right ?" Missy says sensing Dany's discomfort.

"It's just so weird, Obviously, I don't know anything about him." Dany says, with worry in her voice.

Missy stops typing and rolls her chair so she's in front of her on the other side of the desk. "Well, I don't mean you should trust him fully and I know you are worried because he's a patient...but seeing you these past two weeks...I see you're smiling more" she says and before Danycoud protest she adds. "Don't even try to deny it, I know you've been sneaking up to him every day."

Dany just stares at Missy like a deer caught in flesh light.

"Don't act so surprised, we always had lunch together before, and now you suddenly always busy." Missy adds with a smile.

Dany can't do anything but smile innocently, her mind still battling.

 

*

 

The sun is about to go down when Jon and Dany go for a walk. It's a little park behind the hospital, mostly patient's using it when they feel like they need some fresh air.

She looks around, there's a couple of nurses pushing patients in their wheelchairs. The first time they came three days ago, Jon was also in one of them, with Dany pushing him. When they got back he said firmly that next time he will walk on his own, damn with the rules.

So now they're walking side by side, enjoying the weather that comes warmer every day. Both of them silent, Dany still thinks about her worries and decides she will do something against them. But before she says something, she hears Jon's voice.

"What's gonna happen now?" he asks with a worried tone. "The doctor said I can leave the hospital after the weekend."

"He said my condition is improved a lot and I no longer have to say. But where should I go?"

Dany takes a deep breath. If she's being honest she didn't really think about what's gonna happen once he's healed physically."

"Well, there are consultants who can help you. There's also some foundations, they can help you financially until you find a job or you know...remember."

"Yeah, but what am I gonna do? Like...you know. What the hell am I gonna do?"

"You can come live with me. I have a spare room" Dany says suddenly, surprising herself, and looking at him, surprising Jon too.

_What? Why did you just said that? YOU DON'T KNOW THE GUY._

"Are you sure?" Jon asks with hope those brown eyes.

And as Dany looks into them she can't bring herself to say no.

"Yeah, you can stay until you can live on your own." Dany tells him. "But only if you promise me you're not some kind of murderer." she says jokingly.

He chuckles at that, the first time in two weeks that his laugh reaches his eyes.

"Yeah, I promise."

They walk in silence for a few more minutes.

Well, the plan to not get too attached went straight to the bin. Dany thinks worriedly, but with a smile on her face.

 

*

 

Sitting on the other side of the little park he watches them walk and smiling at each other.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials a number.

They pick it up almost immediately.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, I have something for you."

_"Who is this?"_

"Oh yeah the password...I'm one of you little birds in Dragonstone."

_Few moments of silence._

_"What is it?"_

"Jon Snow...that guy your boss was after a few weeks ago. He's alive. He's here. But as far as I know, he doesn't remember anything. He woke only two weeks ago."

_"What? Why did it take you so long? Are you sure it's him?"_

"Yeah, I'm sure it's him. What do you want me to do?"

_"Keep an eye on him, don't let him leave the island. We'll take care of the rest."_

Before he could say anything the person on the other side hangs up.

 

*

 

Okay so I know this chapter was kind of meh and rushed, BUT I really wanted to get over with it, in order for the story to go where I want. I don't plan more than 12 chapters for it, so we don't have time for everything. I'm not entirely satisfied with this, maybe I will change it later, but now it is what it is.   
So basically Jon and Dany now kind of friends, and they obviously like each other, but it's very weird for both of them because of Jons condition. I plan this story to be more of an action story, BUT don't worry we'll see how their feelings will develop. I just skipped the getting to know each other part because I didn't know how to write it.   
Another thing is that Jon Doe is our beloved Jon Snow of course. I know the name is very convenient, but I did it so being called Jon all the time will trigger some memories in him.  
Hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think or what would you like read in the story. I will update again soon, around 10-11 pm CET time :)


	5. Moving In

It was almost the end of her shift as Dany was sitting at her station and she couldn’t possibly be more nervous. Like ’chewing-your-nails-off’ nervous.   
After their weird encounter a few days ago - when out of nowhere she offered him to live with her – Dany visited Jon again only Yesterday. The air was weird between them, she still wasn’t sure why she offered the room in her apartment to him, but now, she didn’t want to go against her word.

And seeing how relieved Jon was that he has somewhere to go and stay with a kind of familiar person, she was sure it was the right thing to do. Certainly not the wisest, but she will worry about that later.

When she told Missy about it, for a second she just started back at her. Then burst out laughing. But then, after a few moments, she became serious and asked Dany what was she thinking.

 

_"I mean…I know I encouraged you to hang out with him, but moving together?" she asked._

_"I know, it just came out."_

_"Something like that does not just come out.”_

_"It did. We were taking talk, he told me he will leave the hospital on Monday and asked me what was he supposed to do.” Dany says with trying to explain it. Even trying to explain it to herself. "He had nowhere to go and I was his only company in the past few weeks.”_

_Missandei sighs then nod her head in understanding._

_"Alright, but please call me if you don’t feel safe. We’ll be there in a few minutes, doesn’t matter if it’s the middle of the night. You know my sexy fiance is a cop, he will take care of him if anything happens.”_

_Dany chuckles at her friend. Missy always knows what to say, and she knows if anything happens, she can count on her._

_"Don’t worry, I’ll have Drogon to bite him in the ass if he does anything.”_

 

So now when the day ends, she will go where she always goes nowadays. To the third floor to visit Jon. Except this time, he will leave with her.

But there’s still a few hours until then, so she shakes the thought out of her head, concentrating on work again.

’Each and every one of you has to be right in the head if you want to this.’

She remembers what Dr. Barristan’s told them on the first day. Deep-brown eyes and unbelievably beautiful curly hair can come and go, to Dany, her work and the patients are the most important. With a growl, she shakes her head again and goes back to work.

 

*

 

"So you’ll leave the hospital tonight.” Daario says while going through his notes.

"Yeah, the doctors said that physically, I’m perfectly healthy now.” Jon answers while packing the few things Dany brought him yesterday.

"So still no memories, huh?" Daario asks eyeing him.

"No. Only little bits and pieces." Jon answers not telling him about the dreams he had. Even though Daario is a cop, for a weird reason he doesn’t trust the guy. "But the more everyone says it, the more I believe my name is actually Jon."

Daario looks at him then nods and goes back writing into his pad.

"Alright, there are a few things I have to know since we still don’t know what happened to you." "Where do you gonna live?" he asks.

"I’m gonna stay with Daenerys."

To that Daario snaps his head up, looking at Jon with his eyebrows raised.

"I mean Dr. Targaryen...she offered me a room.” Jon says looking back at Daario, then continuing with his packing.

"I didn’t know you were close.”

"Yeah, she was my doctor when I was brought in. Since I woke up, she came to visit me almost every day.”

Daario doesn’t know what to say, his discomfort lingering in the air. That is when Dany appears at the door, already changed out of her working clothes, ready to go.

She smiles at Jon and then looks at Daario, her smile becomes polite.

"Daario" she greets him while standing next to the bed.

"Hello, Dany." he says with the same smirk on his face as always.

Dany ignores it and turns to Jon.

"Are you ready?”

Jon shakes his head then looks at Daario. "Yeah, I’m ready. Is there anything else?” he asks Daario. Jon feels that Daario does not approve of the idea of him living with Daenerys.

After awkwardly staring each other down for a few moments, Daario looks down his at notes.

"Yeah, you can go."

Jon grabs his bag and starts to follow Daenerys out when Daario stops them.

"Just one more thing."

"If you remember anything, tell us immediately." Daario says. "And unless it’s extremely necessarily…do not leave the island."

Jon nods then him and Dany walk out the door.

 

*

 

"How are you with dogs?" Dany asks, stopping momentarily before opening her front door.

"Uhm...I don't know."

"Well, we'll figure it out soon." Dany says and opens the door.

Jon stays outside, awkwardly standing in the hallway. Dany looks at him and smiles, seeing his uncertain stare.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" she asks him while raising one eyebrow.

Jon chuckles then enters her apartment. The first thing he notices is the several paintings of dragons. Not cartoon type, but beautifully decorated dragons.   
Dany's apartment is not too big, neither too small. As she shows him around he notices there's not so much personal stuff, only a couple of pictures on a small table.   
When they go to the kitchen Jon's eyes land on a boxer that stands in front of the oven, eyeing him curiously with his head tilted to the side.

"Hi sweety." Dany says while she goes to him and gives him a pet on his head. "Whose the best boy in the world?" Dany laughs, almost forgetting Jon's standing there. When she looks up, she sees him smiling at her and she blushes.

The picture in front of him warms his heart.

"Come here, he won't bite I promise."

Jon gets closer, instinctively offering his hand first. Drogon sniffs it, then to his surprise, he licks his fingers.   
Jon looks at Dany, who looks a little surprised.

"Looks like he likes you."

They smile at each other with both of their smiles reaching their eyes.

 

*

 

After settling into his room, Jon doesn't really know what to do. It's not his home and he feels like he's invading. Then Dany asks him to have dinner with her, which he gladly accepts.

They go to a little place down the street, they serve food 24/7.

Their conversation flows easy. It's a surprise to Jon. Ever since they agreed he will live with her, he feared they will not get along. In the hospital, they talked every day, but it was different. There, she was a doctor and him a patient. But now they're just two young people living together.

And how much he already enjoys it. Her company, her humor and how her eyes disappear when she smiles.

He tries to chase these thoughts away because he can't feel this way.

What if he has a wife and family somewhere?

Or

What if he really is a bad guy after all?

It's something he thinks about a lot, since his dream with the man he almost recognized. He knows that given the circumstances, him being some kind of criminal is a big possibility.

But he also knows that no matter what happens, he would never hurt Dany in any way, or let it happen to her. She is the only person in his life now, and she helped him in every way she was able.

"Jon?"

He looks up and sees Dany's red cheeks.

"Sorry, what did you asked?"

"I didn't ask anything." she says while smiling sheepisly. "In the past few minutes, you didn't even move just stared at me."

"Oh sorry." Jon blushes then clears his throat. "I got carried away."

"So...you're pretty sure now your name is Jon, huh?" Dany asks. "You looked at me the moment I said it, even though your mind was not here"

"Yeah, I'm almost sure it is." Jon nods. "But I liked Ariel better" he adds with a smile.

Dany immediately looks up, with her purple eyes wide.

"What?" is the only thing she's able to mumble.

"I've heard you a few times I think. You helped me more then you think."

Dany smiles at him, her cheeks are almost impossibly red. Jon thinks it's the most beautiful sight.

"Yeah, I visited you a few times." she says.

"I'm glad. Even asleep, I enjoyed your company."

They held each other's gazes for a few more moments. Both of them smiling slightly, unable to look away.

 

*

 

They're walking back to her apartment when Jon realizes there's still a lot of things he doesn't know about her.

"Tell me about your family."

The way her face falls into a frown, he knows immediately it's off topic.

"Sorry, I just want to know more about you. I shouldn't have asked." he says with an apologetic look.

He hears her take a deep breath.

"No, it's alright." she says. "My mother, Rhaella, passed away when I was little. My father Aerys and my oldest brother Rhaegar died in a car accident." she sighs. "After that my other brother, Viserys and me...we grew apart. He died a few years ago, lost on the sea."

"I'm sorry." he says, unable to say anything else.

Nobody deserves to go through something like that. Especially not this amazing, caring, kind person walking next to him.

"It's okay. I managed on my own." she adds with a sad smile.

They arrived in the building her apartment is in, so he doesn't ask more question about the topic.

 

*

 

They watch TV before settling in for the night. Jon notices how easily Drogon friended him, his head already in his lap on the couch.

It's starting to get late, Daenerys yawns next to him.

They wish each other goodnight, but before going to his room, Jon grabs Dany's hand. He has to say something.

He swallows, purple eyes staring at him, her plump lips so inviting.

"Thank you...for everything." he manages to say, squeezing her hand, feeling her soft skin under his fingers.

Dany visibly takes a deep breath, squeezing his hand back. Then she leans in and she places a soft kiss on his cheek. He closes his eyes against the feeling. When she leans back, they look into each other's eyes. Deep brown meeting purple again.

"Your welcome. I'm happy could help."

Then she turns around and closes her door behind her.

 

*

 

_He's sitting in a chair, hands tied behind him._   
_There are men around him, all laughing and staring._

_"So it wasn't enough, huh?" one of them asks laughing._

_"You want more?" the other one adds._

_"Alright, you asked for it."_

_Then he feels the blade slicing through his stomach._

_"I will ask once more."_

_"Where is Ghost? Huh? Where's the Wolf's Eye?"_

_Jon doesn't answer just stares at the man. Then he feels a fist connecting with his jaw, feeling blood rush into his mouth. He groans and spits it out, then stays silent._

_"You're a tough guy, huh?"_

_Another slice, now below his left shoulder._

_"WHERE IS SAM?"_

_"WHERE IS HE HIDING?"_

_Jon stares at the man, then laughs._

_"You don't get it do you?" he spits. "I'll never tell."_

_The man in front of him shakes with anger now._

_"Alright...then you are no longer useful for us now."_

_The last thing he sees before passing out is the man's fist as it comes closer and closer._

 

He wakes up covered in sweat, with a scream caught in his throat. He looks around fast, but all he sees is his new bedroom, no man around him.

His head falls back onto his pillow.

Sam?

Wolf's Eye?

As if his past wasn't mysterious enough yet...

 

*

 

So that was chapter 5! It's also kind of a filler, but these are necessarily I guess. Also, I'm AWFUL at flirting IRL so I can't write good flirting scenes, sorry for that. Just try to read it in a way in which they are not awkward. I feel like it's awkward because I don't how to write Jon since he almost has no personatily yet.

In my head I can picture them, they are into each other, I just don't know how to write it :D 

From now on the story will move forward, twists and revelations are coming!

I posted two chapters today because I probably won't be able to udate tomorrow, we'll see. But see you guys on Wednesday the latest!

Oh and btw 100+ kudos? You guys are too kind!    
  
See you soon!  


	6. Change of the Heart

_"He's still just a kid, how he could have been so stupid?" her father's angry voice fills the car._

_"I don't know, Dad." Rhaegar answers with worry in his voice._

_"We have to stop this before he does anything stupid."_

_"He can still get out of this, whatever he's been doing." his brother agrees. "We have the money for good lawyers, we can still get him out of this mess."_

_"We just have to reason with him. Make him see it's not the life for him."_

_What are they talking about? Is it something about Viserys?_

_She knows he's been acting weird lately, not telling where he spends his time and sometimes disappearing for days._

_She knows it's dream. She knows she's in her apartment right now, in her own bed._

_But now she's ten again, sitting in the backseat of his father's car. Gazing out the window, bathing her face in the sun and watching the passing trees._

_The dream always ends the same way. She's unable to do anything about it._  
_But she never before dreamed about this part, about their conversation. Maybe because she didn't pay attention to it back then, but now her mind digs it up from the bottom of her memories._

_"We did everything for him." she hears her father again. "I know it was hard on all of you when your mother died. And I know Viserys was always difficult and rebellious."_

_"But I tried my best." her father's voice breaks. "I can't imagine why he thinks it's a better way."_

_"I don't know Dad." her brother says. "But don't make yourself angry now, we have a long road ahead."_

_"Don't make myself angry? How could I be anything other than angry?" her father suddenly yells, looking at his brother._

_Then she hears that unmistakable loud crash._  
_The dream fades then she's next to the car, bend over her father's unmoving body._

_"Please Dad, wake up! Please wake up!" she cries and pleads but she already knows he's not going to wake up. He never does._

_"Please Rhaegar!" she looks over to her brother._

_"Dany, wake up."_

_She looks up, still holding her father'shand. Someones calling to her, but the voice is distant._  
_She doesn't want to listen to it, she wants to stay to hold her father's hand._

_"Dany, please wake up!" the voice comes louder._

_She closes her eyes._

 

When she opens them again, she sees those beautiful brown eyes staring at her. She sits up, looking around with panic in her heart. She's covered in sweat, tears covering her face.

She takes a few deep breaths and dries her face with the palms of her hands.  
She looks at Jon, who is still next to her bed, kneeling on the floor. One of his hands is next to her leg on the bed, the other on her back with his thumb caressing her slightly. His face looks concerned with his eyebrows pulled together.

"Sorry I came in." he says, looking a little quilty. "I heard you scream and I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." she clears her throat. "It was just a bad dream."

She hears Jon sigh, then feels his hand grabbing hers. Even this little contact shoots sparkles through her veins, waking every nerve in her body up.

She watches as their fingers intertwine, then looks back at Jon again, who is also gazing their joined hands. When his eyes meet hers again she sees him swallow nervously.

"Do you want me to stay here?" he asks, his eyes never leaving hers.

Just as she's about to answer he quickly adds.

"I mean...I can stay in a chair or something if you don't want to be alone."

Dany smiles at how nervous he suddenly becomes. Jon stares at her with almost pleading eyes. She feels like saying yes but finds herself shaking her head.

"Thank you. I'm gonna be fine."

He seems almost defeated. He gets up but before walking away, now it's him who places a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

She sinks back to the bed, watching him leave her room.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

_Jon Doe...What are you doing to me?_

 

*

 

The next two weeks went relatively fast. Jon and she got on very well, living together were much easier than she originally thought. While Dany was at work Jon took care of Dragon and looked after the apartment. She feels they are getting closer and closer every day, apart from the physical interactions they almost act like a couple who lives together. It freaks her out a little, but if she's being honest with herself she enjoys it. Very much.

Missy and Grey are coming over later for their monthly Saturday dinner. But Dany knows there's more behind it today, because they're also coming to check on her and especially to check on Jon.

So now, standing in the grocery store in front of the dairy products Dany starts to feel nervous for the upcoming dinner. She fears it's gonna awkward with Jon really not knowing what to say.

But hope for the best, right? Maybe they all will get on really well.

She got everything she needs and almost finishes loading her bags into her car when she hears someone yelling her name. She looks up and sees Daario, running to her from the other side of the parking lot. She just simply wants to roll her eyes.

_After years, this guy really can't take a hint, can he?_

"Hey Dany do you have a minute?" he asks while trying to catch his breath.

"Hello Daario." she greets him with a nod of her head. "Sure, what is it?"

"I just wanted to ask if Jon is still living with you?" he asks. For the first time in years, Dany notices his smirk is gone.

"Yes, Daario, he's staying with me until he figures out what to do."

Dany looks at Darrio then and sees the most unexpected thing. His face holds something she's never seen before. He almost looks concerned.

"Why?"

Daario clears his throat.

"Nothing, just..." he mumbles then looks at her. "Don't get close to him Dany...make him move out of your apartment."

"What are you talking about?" she asks him with her eyebrows raised.

"I really can't tell you."

"He's dangerous...I just know it. The mysterious way he was found...maybe bad guys are after him. Just stay away from him, okay?"

"Daario...do you know something about him?" Dany demands, but then quickly comes to a conclusion. "Or are you just saying this because you don't like that I'm living with him?"

Daario's silence is enough of an answer.

"So is this what this is about? You are jealous?" Dany asks "Daario I don't know what else to say that I haven't told you before."

"I don't want anything from you. I never will." Dany says firmly while walking away from him and getting into her car. And what's between me and Jon is none of your concern."

"No Dany, that' not what I meant..." Daario says, but she interrupts him.

"Please, Daario, just leave me alone." she tells him before slamming the door shot and driving away.

 

*

 

Another unsuccessful day. After going from interview to interview Jon is starting to get tired of all the rejection. But he knows he can't blame them, hell, he can't even answer one thing about himself or tell the employers in what he's good at.

Soon he gives up and goes back to the apartment, finding Dany already home, making dinner. This is the best part of his days. Arriving home and spending time with her. It's so easy being around her, he often forgets his problems.

After dropping his back on his bed and changing to sweatpants and a t-shirt he joins her in the kitchen.

"Can I help with something?" he offers even though the past two weeks confirmed he's not a genius in the kitchen.

"Thanks, but I'm almost ready." she says with a smile. "Any luck today?"

"No" he sighs. "Look, I know I'm a burden to you. As soon aI find something, I'll move out." he voices his concern.

Dany suddenly stops preparing the salad and turns to him.

"That's NOT why I asked." she says firmly. "Jon you're not a burden at all."

"Please don't think that." she adds quietly and turns back to her task.

Jon smiles to himself, feeling a little relaxed with her answer. Truth to be told, he didn't mean it. Well, of course, if she would have told him that it's time for him to go, he would have packed his things and would have left immediately.

But he would have hated that, he wants nothing more than to stay with her. It's weird how in just a few weeks of knowing someone you can grow so close to them. And he more than often feels like he wants something more. He always catches himself staring at her lips while she speaks. She always clears her throat then and he looks up to find her blushing.

This time is no different, except this time he can't help himself. Hearing her saying he's not a burden and that she wants him to stay awakes a warm feeling inside him, and now he can't push it away.

He steps closer to her and he notices she freezes a little, her movements slow down. He can see her looking at him from the corner of her eyes.  
He gently takes the knife out of her hand and puts it down, she turns to him looking straight to his eyes. Her look is inviting, plump lips parted slightly as she takes a few deep breaths.

He can't help it. All the emotions from the past few weeks are building up in him again, urging him to action. He leans in but stops inches from her face to silently ask for her permission. His breath hitches when she closes the distance between their lips.

It's warmer and softer than he ever imagined. First, it's unsure and light, but then after a few moments, they find their own rhythm, their lips moving together like poetry.

They stay there for God's know how long. Jon completely losing track of time, the only thing he senses is the way Dany's sweet scent fills his nostrils and her soft cheek beneath his palms as he gently cups her face.  
  
Then it's almost urgent and desperate. She parts her lips feeling his begging for entrance as he licked her lower lip. Their kiss deepens even more, tounges and lips touching. She tastes like the finest summer wine.  
Her hands are on his chest and he's completely lost when she sighs slightly into his mouth.

Then she suddenly pulls away, gasping for some air. Jon already feels some kind of coldness with the loss of connection.

"I'm sorry." he mutters. "I shouldn't have."

Then he feels her hand on his face, making him look at her.  
Purple eyes shining, confusion and concern in them.

"It's not that. I wanted it, too."

"I don't know anything about you, Jon. We're not even sure your name is actually Jon." she laughs a little.

"But for some odd reason, despite everything...I like really you and I care for you." she continues with a smile on her face.  
  
But then he watches as her smile fades, and some other, not so pleasant feeling creeps into her mind.

"But you are someone we haven't figured out yet. You have a past and you have a life somewhere." she voices her thoughts. "What if you have a wife or even a family of your own?"

He can't deny it, he thinks the same. But being with her here is the only thing he wants right now. He should, but he can't think about a wife or a family he only might have somewhere. The only thing he can think about now is the present...and Dany.

"I know. You're probably right." he admits. " But I can't think about that now.Not when I'm here with you." he smiles sadly.

She nods in understanding and smiles, and - despite knowing that somewhere in the future everything will come to bite them back -he smiles back.

"They're here soon, we'll talk after, okay?"

He nods in agreement, secretly hoping she feels the same way as him about their situation.

 

*

 

Dinner goes better than she would have ever expected.

They talk mostly about work and Missy and Grey's upcoming wedding. Jon doesn't really have anything to add to their conversations but Dany finds him smiling almost all the way through the evening.

"So you guys getting married, huh?"

Jon's alone now with Grey, the girls have gone to the kitchen preparing the dessert.

"Yeah, in a few months." Grey nods "Honestly, I think I'm more excited than Missy. I can't wait for it to finally call her my wife."

"When did you guys met?"

"Four years ago in the hospital. I got shot in the leg and were taken to the hospital. I looked up and she was there. I don't wanna sound cheesy, but it was love at first sight, you know?"

Jon laughs and nods in understanding, his eyes wandering towards the kitchen. He looks at Dany whose laughing on something that Missy said, her purple eyes sparkling like stars in the darkest night.

_Oh, he knows what Grey means. He knows it too well._

 

*

 

"So...Jon's really nice, actually." Missy admits while putting the dirty plates away.

"Yeah...he is."Dany agrees, her gaze finds Jon at the table. He seems to be in a light conversation with Grey.

  
The girls make their way back and the evening continues to flow easily between the four of them.

During telling a funny story, Missy accidentally knocks a knife and a glass off of the table. Out nowhere, Jon catches them with one hand.

"Wow, nice reflexes Jon." Grey praises him.

Dany looks at Jon, who doesn't move just blankly stares at the knife in his hands.

"Jon?"

After a few more seconds he suddenly jerks up, dropping the things in his hands to the floor.

"Sorry..." he mutters.

He still looks like his mind is somewhere else, like he's only there physically...

"You okay? You just stared at nothing for a few seconds."Dany asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry about that." he tells her looking down to the floor.

She wants to believe him, that it was nothing. But looking at him, she feels far from convinced.

 

*

 

After they said their goodbyes, Dany walks Missy and Grey out. When she's back she locks the door and looks for Jon. He's already in the bathroom, she can hear the water is on in the shower as she steps closer.

Something happened, she can feel it.

She cleans up and decides to wait for him to come out. She wants to ask him what's wrong and wants to talk about their kiss.  
  
It takes for him an hour to appear again. Dany leaps up from the couch and goes to him. He avoids her, not looking into her eyes.

"Jon? Everything's alright?" she tries to catch his hands but he walks into his room.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. See you tomorrow." he says.

Without waiting for her answer, he goes straight to his bedroom and closes the door, leaving Dany outside...

 

*

 

So that was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed! It's the longest one yet and actually I was finished with it yesterday but I did re-write it today, and I'm much more satisfied with it now. 

I will post another chapter today evening (CET).

Chapter 7 will be kind of an 'end of part one' so a lot of things will happen.  


See you all soon! xo


	7. Blast from the Past

Daenerys groans as she looks at her phone to check the time. It's already 2:30 am, she'll have to get up in four hours to get ready for her shift. After last night's dinner, she wanted to talk with Jon, but he avoided her and disappeared into his room. She waited for a little, hoping he would come out to talk as they promised they would after their kiss.

Oh, that kiss. She would lie if she would say she wasn't surprised when Jon gently grabbed her hands. It was unexpected and far more bold than what she would expect from him, given his state of mind. But despite everything, she welcomed it happily.

Even just thinking about now makes her face blooming with a blush.

It was the perfect first kiss between two people, to her surprise it wasn't messy with uncertainty. It was like if two lost lovers have found each other again, lips moving together in a perfectly rehearsed dance.

But now lying on her bed, awake, she can't help but think he regretted it. Why else did he storm to his room immediately when they were alone again? She can't put her mind around it. After they broke apart, she was the one who voiced her concerns and he was the one who comforted her about them.

Did he change his mind? Or maybe he realized he didn't like it at all? It's not a crime if he did, he should just tell her so.

On the other hand, she can absolutely understand his actions. He probably thought about what she said, about having a family somewhere, and came to the same conclusion as she - it's not wise to do this.But the heart wants what it wants, and Dany's sure her heart wants Jon.

Sighing and turning over to her other side, she closes her eyes again in order to fall asleep, but she already knows it's not gonna happen. Not when her mind is running like a windmill, loaded with the thought of how her life changed in the past few weeks.

Loud ringing wakes her up. She blinks rapidly and looks at her phone again.

6:15.

So she did manage to doze off, at least for a few hours. She gets out of bed as her stomach grumbles and heads out to the kitchen to have something for breakfast.

To her surprise, he finds Jon already up. Sitting at the kitchen table he stares intensely at his cup of coffee.

She suddenly starts to feel nervous, not really knowing how to act. What am I, a nervous teen? She thinks to herself. Then she takes a deep breath and clears her throat to let him know she's there. He looks up, but as soon as their eyes meet, he looks away again.

Well, that's almost an answer to her questions she asked herself lying in bed, awake.

She goes to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee and pour food into Drogon's bowl, her boxer silently watching her, quietly whining feeling her distress. Her first instinct is to join him at the table - they did every day since he moved in - but given his distant behavior, she decides against it. She leans against the kitchen counter and finishes her coffee in silence, secretly wishing for Jon to turn around and say something. Realizing it's not going to happen, she breaks the silence between them.

"What's the plan for today?" she asks. _Please tell me what's wrong_ , what she really wants to say, but she doesn't want to push him.

She sees his shoulders at her question.

"Uhm..I'll go around town a little." is all he says, still with his back to her.

The message becomes painfully clear to her as he doesn't say more, she knows he won't continue their brief conversation.

Mumbling a silent okay to him-even though she's sure only he didn't even hear it - she goes back to her room to get ready.

After almost 45 minutes she's ready to go, finding Jon still at the table staring at probably the same cup of coffee as almost an hour earlier. She fights to urge to ask something again, so she mutters a quick bye, and closes the front door behind her.

Hard beginning to a probably hard day.

 

*

 

As soon as the door closes, Jon lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He puts his face into his hand then runs his fingers through his curls.

His heart sinks as he recalls her disappointed and confused face.

It breaks his heart, but he knows what he has to do.

He gets up and goes to his room, pulls his bag out of the closet and starts packing.He doesn't have a lot of things, everything easily fitting into a backpack.

He doesn't want to this. Really. But he has to.

Knowing the truth, he can't stay here, he can't let anything happen to her

And the only way to protect her is for him to leave...

 

*

 

Her mind is on Jon all day. She feels distracted, which is something she absolutely cannot be when she's at work. But she can't help it, no matter how hard she tries, her mind always wanders back to Jon.

In the middle of the day, Missy suddenly grabs her arms and pulls her away into an empty room, looking at her bewildered.

"Dany, what is going on with you?" she asks whispering.

"You just ordained triple the morphine on Ms.Jackson than she needs." Missy adds with a concerned face.

Dany takes the papers from her hands, looks through them and spots the mistake. She closes her eyes and throws her head back with a deep sigh.

"You lucky I noticed it. Way worse thing could have happened than me scolding you!"

Dany knows Missy's right, she never makes mistakes like this.

"I know, I don't know what happened." Dany tells her.

Missy's face softens, she takes her hand and motions for Dany to sit down. She looks at her for a while, easily figuring out the root if the problem.

"Is it about Jon? You seemed to have a good time last night, what happened?"

"We kissed." Dany answers simply.

"You did what?" Missy asks excitedly. "But that's good news, isn't it?"

"Well, given how he avoided me after dinner and this morning" Dany sighs. "No, it's not."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Missy says as she hugs her. "Maybe he's just confused."

"Yeah, maybe."

After they embraced each other, they get up to continue with their days.

"Missy, can you call in the back-up?" Dany asks before parting their ways.

"I'm fine, it's just...it seems like I can't concentrate today and I don't wanna make another mistake." she admits. "I have to go home and talk to Jon. I have to get over with it to not be distracted tomorrow, too."

"Sure" Missy reassures her. "It's the best you can do."

Dany sighs, her horrible day at the hospital ending earlier than she thought. She's really tired so she's relieved to head out, but...

She feels nothing better waits for her when she gets home.

 

*

 

With his bag next to him, Jon sits on a bench waiting for the bus to arrive.  
His mind is filled with pictures of Dany's beautiful face and those purple eyes that felt so familiar from the beginning. Well, at least now he knows why...

All he wants is to go back and look into them again. To hear her voice and kiss her one last time. He can still feel her lips moving against his, sweet, yet demanding.

He shakes his head to chase away his thoughts, even though he knows its impossible. She's sealed into his mind forever.

His heart sinks deeper as his phone buzzes, he reads a message from her, saying her shift ended much earlier and she's going to be home soon. He reads it again once more then deletes it, making a mental note to throw the phone away somewhere.

"Jon?"

He looks up hearing his name, seeing someone walking towards him. He realizes who it is and furrows his brows.

"Daario?"

Daario stops in front of him and looks down at his bag.

"You're leaving Dragonstone." he simply says, without a question in his tone. "Why?"

"Uhm, yes I have to leave for a few days." Jon says.

Jon notices how Daario goes stiffen, looking around nervously.

"I told you, you can't leave the island unless it's necessary. But especially not without telling us. Without telling me."

"It's urgent, and now you know." Jon simply tells him, definitely not asking for permission.

"Listen, man, you can't leave." Daario says as he swallows quickly. "Daenerys at the hospital right?"

Jon immediately looks up to that. "What? Why?"

"She's not home, right?" Daario asks again, his hand clutching nervously at his side.

"She's heading home now, she just texted me. Why?" Jon asks more and more urgently.

Daario's face darkens as he runs one hand through his hair. Jon gets up, now standing face to face with him.

"She was supposed to be at the hospital all day." Jon hears him mumble to himself.

Jon grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him away so other people can't hear them.

"You know about me, don't you?" Jon asks, looking straight at him.

Daario stiffens again, his looks more and more desperate and...even scared? He then simply nods.

"Why did you asked about Dany? What did you do?" Jon demands now, anger starting to build up inside him.

"I'm a snitch for Tywin Lannister, okay?" Daario admits suddenly. Jon's eyes are widening to what he hears. "I'm a simple cop, yes, but his men pay me to tell a few secrets and to shuffle with some papers at the station from time to time."

Jon feeling suddenly hot-headed grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him to the wall.

"I'm going to ask one last time. What did you do?"

Daario clearly terrified, starts to speak fast, without even taking a break.

"I called them as soon as I recognized you a couple of weeks ago while you were still at the hospital. They told me to look after you and that they will deal with you. All I had to do was keep you on Dragonstone."

"Look, I wouldn't have told anything to them if I knew you'll move to Dany's place. I wouldn't have risked her getting hurt."

Jon feels furious, he grabs him by the collars. He doesn't even have to say anything, he continues.

"They told me if they get to you when Dany's not there, they will leave her alone." he says. "And I knew that her shifts on Sunday are the longest ones."

Jon immediately draws the conclusion.

Today is Sunday.

His anger disappears and fear starts to fill him up. His grip tightens on Daario and without thinking he punches him in the face.

He grabs his bag and runs back to the apartment...

 

*

 

After arriving home, Dany looks and finds the apartment empty. She drops her stuff to the floor then, with a sigh, sinks down the couch. Just as she's about to fall asleep she hears a knock on the door.

She gets up and almost drags herself to answer it, her legs tired even after the shortened day.

She opens the door and looks up to see a man standing there. It takes her only half a moment to recognize the man's face. She feels light-headed, her body suddenly paralyzed.

"Hello, sister."

 

*

 

Oh, snap! I have to admit, this is my favorite chapter yet.  
So yeah Daario is a little a**hole, but I didn't want to make him a dark villain, he's more like in the grey area.  
See you tomorrow with two more chapters! xo


	8. In the Crossfire

Daenerys struggles to open her eyes, it's like some invisible force what's to pull her back to the darkness. But she fights against it, eyes opening slowly.

The first thing she feels is a sharp pain in her head. She tries to slowly sit up, but the slightest movement makes the headache worse. Just before she's about to fall back onto the couch, someone grabs her arm and helps her to sit up. She looks up and suddenly feels she's about to faint again.

Viserys. Her brother is actually in front of her, it wasn't a dream.

After all those years.

He is alive.

"Viserys?" Dany mumbles. "You're...you're...how?"

She finds it really hard to breathe, seeing her brother again is something she never thought would happen. Even if they didn't get along and hadn't talked for years, she always felt hollow about how they parted ways, especially when she learned there won't be a chance to make everything right between them.

And now it seems like there's a second chance after all if it'snot just some cruel dream.

"I will tell you everything soon." Viserys finally says. "But what's more important, is for you to tell me where's the guy you're living with."

"What?" Dany asks. "I don't understand"

"Viserys you're alive...please, just....tell me what happened." Dany pleads, eyes never leaving her brother. "The boat, you were...they told me you died."

"And what do you want with him? How do you even know him?"

"Oh sweet sister, all gonna be fine." Viserys says with an almost emotionless voice. He smiles a little, but Dany notices the fakeness behind it.

"I don't...I don't know where he is, I guess he's gonna be here soon." Dany tells him while she struggles with her emotions. "Please Vis, tell me what happened to you."

Viserys takes a deep breath and walks over to the window, seemingly lost in memories. Dany's curiosity grows with every passing moment but waits for him to say something.

"Do you remember how not long before Dad and Rhaegar died I was often away from home?" he asks, looking back at her. She nods and waits for him to continue.

"I got into a group of people. Kind if an...organization."

Dany notices he looks neutral, he just stands there with his hands folded behind his back. Not like brother telling his sister how he's alive. He's almost emotionless. _Well, he has always been like that with me._

"We're up against people like your roommate." he adds, watching her reaction from the corner of his eyes.

"Three years ago I got into something and I had to disappear from certain people. So I faked my death." he continues.

All the while, Dany listens to everything he says, with a confused look on her face.

"The whole scene was a set-up. We planned it for weeks, the boat and even the blood." He turns around then, slowly walking back to her.

Dany doesn't understand half of it. She gazes at her brother, mouth hanging open, she's lost for words. Viserystakes her hands then and pulls her up from the couch. She doesn't know why but something about his face feels odd. For an unknown reason, she feels like the whole situation is just an act.

"And why did you come back now?"

Viserys is silent for a few minutes, then simply says.

"I'm here for him."

Dany blinks, more confused than before. _What the hell is going on?_

"You don't know the things I do, sister, he's very dangerous, just like the people he's working for. We've been working on it for years now to catch him." he tells her, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

What do you mean 'we'? Who are you working with?" Dany asks again.

"I can't tell you that right now, sweet sister. I will, later." he says, looking at her. "But now, I need you to believe me. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but I did it for your safety. And I came back now, for the same reason. I don't want him near you. He doesn't care about people, he's just using you. Once he's done, he'll hurt you. You don't know anything about him."

Daenerys doesn't really know what to think. Jon? Hurting her? She honestly can't imagine that to happen...or she just doesn't want to imagine it. What his brother's saying is true, even though she does not want to admit it. She doesn't know a thing about Jon. And her brother is here now, and there's a reason behind it.

"So you know Jon? You know about his past?" she asks, but the moment his name leaves her mouth, Viserys drops his hand and his face becomes blank again.

"The question is...what do you know about him?"

"Not much." she tells him, stopping for a few moments to think about what to say.

The second she's about to continue, her front door ripples open revealing Jon on the other side of it.

 

*

 

Come on, come on, come on - Jon muttered to himself, trying to pass the sea of people on the sidewalk. Given it's a Sunday, there's a lot of people wandering on the streets, enjoying the sunny and warm afternoon. Hand grabbing his backpack desperately at his shoulders, he tries to run as fast as he can.

He can't be late. Daenerys might already be home, she sent that text almost an hour ago and she's not living far from the hospital.

He fears what might wait for him when he arrives. Did Tywin's men find the apartment and are already there? If they did and found Dany home...The more he thinks about it, more and more dreadful images are starting to appear in front of his eyes. He shakes his head to scare them away. He can't think of them now, he has to concentrate. He never wanted this to happen, that's why he wanted to leave today in the first place. He wanted to keep her safe.  
  
He finally arrives and runs up the stairs. Arriving at her door, he suddenly halts, his steps faltering. He'smind fill with those images again, fearing what he'll find once he opens the door. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, failing in it miserable. His heart beats against his ribs, threatening to break them. He gathers all his courage, with shaking hands he grabs the handle and with a firm move, he opens the door.

 

*

 

In just a few moments, the air thickens to an almost unbearable level.

The first thing that washes over Jon's body is utter relief. Because the first thing he sees is Dany, sitting on the couch unharmed. All those ugly images that flashed in his mind only moments before are now gone.

She's fine. She's alright. They didn't come yet.

And that's when he realizes she's not alone. There's a man in front of her, and as Jon looks at him, he meets with those familiar purple eyes.

_Viserys._

"Dany are you alright?" Jon asks, looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Dany looks at her brother first, then answers silently.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Something's not right, Jon can feel it. Dany avoids his eyes, there's clearly confusion on her face. He's still standing at the door, absorbing the situation.

"Jon Snow." Viserys's voice rings through the apartment. "You're something else, aren't you?"

"Dany, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright" Jon says, avoiding Viserys.

"Don't even try Jon, I've told everything so my sister she needs to know." Viserys tells him with a smirk on his face. " I told her what kind of a man you're."

Jon's eyes lock with Dany's then and sees the doubt in hers.

"You know why I came here, Jon. Tell me where's the Wolf's Eye or come with me and nobody's going to get hurt." Viserys says calmly, but Jon's not buying it.

"I know don't know what you're talking about. But I know you're lying, you'll kill us as soon as you get what you want."

To that Dany looks up, eyes watering with tears.

"Can somebody tell me what the hells' going on?" she says ina crooked voice.

"You are just as hard to convince as I remembered." Viserys tells him with a little laugh. "You know I didna want to do this. Even though I never had much love for my sister, I hoped we'll solve this without her getting hurt, but you don't leave me any other choice here..." Before finishing, Viserys pulls a knife out of his pocket and grabs Daenerys, putting the knife to her neck. Jon hears her gasp and feels a hard breath leaving his own body too.

"Viserys what are you doing?" Dany asks, fear filling her voice. She wriggles to get free of her brother's grasp, but she when she feels the blade against her neck she freezes.

"Sorry sister, but it appears you know too much. I wanted to come for him, so I could find a way to spare your life, but you know his name...and I can't be sure what else he's told you."

"I didn't tell her anything, let her go." Jon yells firmly, but his voice also quivers with fear. "I'll go with you just leave her alone."

"I can't do that. She knows too much now."

Jon knows instantly what's going to happen. He looks at Dany, whose eyes are now filled with tears. He can see how scared and confused she is, still trying to get free from her brother's arms. The moment Viserys looks down to his sister again, Jon starts to run towards them. He knows he's not gonna make it in time, but he has to try. He will give his life if it means Dany's safe.

Everything happens so fast. He's running to Dany, then in a blink of an eye, Viserys suddenly steps back, screaming in pain. Jon catches Dany immediately and pulls her close, stepping in front of her. He looks at Viserys again, he still struggles to get away from the iron grip of the dog 's jaws, currently attached to his arm.

Drogon must have sensed his owner's fear and attacked the unknown person to protect Daenerys's, his timing was thankfully perfect.

Jon then jumps to Viserys, knocking him to the ground. It takes one perfect hit to the face and now he's unconscious. Drogon lets go of his arm and whines a little while looking at Jon with his head tilted to the side, then runs to Daenerys, sniffing her leg while wagging his tail happily.

Jon gets up then and without looking at her goes to the kitchen and starts to pack some food.

"We have to hurry, he'll be up soon." Jon shouts to Daenerys from the kitchen. "I saw your car down the street. We have to leave the island. I'll drive, you can..."

His words die on him as he stops out of the kitchen and sees Dany. Still frozen on the spot, she stares at her brother's unconscious body, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face unmoving.

"Dany?" he tries gently.

She looks up then with a panicked look and steps back as Jon tries to get closer to her. Her arms hugging her chest, still backing away.  
Jon closes his eyes at the sight, seeing her so scared of him breaks his heart. He stops in his tracks. He doesn't want to scare her away more, but he knows they have to be on the move as soon as possible.

"We have to go, Dany. Please just trust me." Jon pleads.

She does a breathless laugh to that, looking at her brother again.

"He's alive." she sighs. "He tried to kill me."

"I know. I'm sorry...Dany we have to go." he moves closer, trying to reach her gently, but she flinches away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she spits. "Tell me what's going on."

"I will, I promise." Jon tells her, moving closer and closer. "I'll tell you everything in the car, but we have to go now, others will come soon."

"Please, I have to keep you safe, I won't leave without you."

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"The police can't help." he says honestly. "They know about me from Daario."

He sees it then. As she looks at him again, her eyes are filled with emotions - confusion, fear, anger...but there's trust, too. She nods her head slightly, then stares at Viserys again, eyes filled with unshed tears.

After grabbing the necessary things, they leave the apartment...

 

*

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy. 

I tried my best to capture the action, but I'll have to improve on that. I don't know, maybe I lost my mojo. :)

Anyways, I hope it was enjoyable, another chapter coming very soon, probably in the next 12 hours! 

 


	9. On the Road

_He’s alive._

_My brother is alive_

_And he tried to kill me._

Again and again, these thoughts repeat in Dany’s mind since she got into the car. She blankly stares at the road ahead. It should have been a nice afternoon as the sun shines warmly and the air is filled with the scent of blossoming flowers.

_He’ alive._

_My brother is alive._

_And he tried to kill me._

_Why?_ Dany closes her eyes against the thought, inhaling the fresh air deeply to scare the thoughts away. She was speechless when she saw him standing at her door. She was speechless, confused and…happy. They always had a rocky relationship, he was cruel to her and never acted like loving brother. But he was her brother and after losing every family member, she was happy to have one of them back.

_He’s alive._

_My brother is alive._

_And he tried to kill me._

She shakes her head, tears threatening to fall again. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see Jon’s eyes as he takes glances at her. He’s been doing that since they got into the car, but she never once looked back at him, she just kept looking forward.

Aside from Drogon’s slight snoring while sleeping on the back seat, no sound was heard since they hit the road. Neither of them spoke a word. They are already on the highway past King’s Landing, the city you find yourself in when you leave the island. There’s barely any traffic, they can see other cars passing them only every 10-15 minutes.

"I have a shift tomorrow." Dany says suddenly, still staring ahead. "I have to call Missy, someone will have to come in instead of me."

Jon doesn’t say anything to that, just nods. There’s nothing to say. Dany doesn’t even know why this was the first thing that came to her mind when she decided to broke the silence. Missing her shift was the last thing to worry about now.

"Where are we going?" she asks then.

Jon sighs and visibly relaxes hearing her voice. He’s relieved because she’s finally speaking again.

"Winterfell."

"Winterfell?" Dany asks, surprised. "That’s like a 12-hour drive."

"I know, but trust me, you’ll be safe there."Jon answers with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Trust you?" Dany snorts. "I don’t even know who you are."

Jon’s face twitches to that, even though he knows she has every right to tell him these things. He sighs and looks at the road again. He can feel everything she feels, it’s radiating from her.

"My brother...he's alive. He seemed to know a lot of things about you."

"Yeah, I remember him, too"

"He tried to kill me." Dany bursts out struggling with tears. "My own brother."

Jon looks at her and his heart breaks at the sight. She cries and starts to take quick breaths. Too quick.

"Dany, hey it's alright, everything we'll be fine." he tries to reassure her.

"Stop the car!" she yells. "Stop the car! Now!"

Jon pulls over immediately and the moment the car stops, Dany opens the door and gets out of the car. Jon comes around the car and is next to her a few moments later.

"Hey, it's okay, look at me." He takes her face in his hands. "Look at me, take deep breaths." he says while trying to show her how, breathing with her. It seems to be working, Dany's breath slows down and she's able to focus her vision again.

"Please just...tell me what's going on."

"Alright...I'll tell you everything, just let's get going okay?"

Dany is silent for a few moments, then nods and gets in the car.

  
*

  
"So we were right all along. Your name is Jon, huh?"

"It is…but I still like Ariel better." he smiles a little, but looking at Dany’s expression the laugh dies on his face. _So it’s early for jokes, then._

"So you remember things?"

Jon only nods to that, avoiding her gaze.

"Since when?"

"It started a few days ago at night. I tried to convince myself they were only dreams” he sighs. "Then yesterday at dinner, when I caught that knife and I looked at it in my hands…images started flooding my mind. After it, it was like when a dam breaks. I still don’t remember everything about my past, but I know a lot of it now."

"You were right, the most unexpected things can make you remember.”

"That's why you didn't want to talk to me after dinner..."

Jon only nods, avoidingher sare. He knows they agreed to talk about them yesterday, but with everything that happened, he doen't know where they stand. He doesn't want to push her, but he also knows his feelings for her hadn't changed. If possible, they only hightened, the urge to protect is one of his priority now.

Dany doesn’t say anything again for long minutes, she just tries to process everything he said. She exhales slowly, still deep in her own thoughts.

"So, did my brother tell the truth? Are you one of the bad guys?

"No.” Jon says immediately.

"Do you kill people?"

"No, I protect people."

"Do you kill people while protecting other people?" Dany asks now fully facing him, fearing the answer.

But Jon doesn’t say anything, just stares at the road ahead. His silence is a clear answer.

"So, are you taking me to some desert? To kill me like my brother wanted to because I know too much?” she asks with tears in her eyes again.

"No, of course not." Jon snorts, but then looks at her and sees her scared expression, so his face turns serious. "Dany, I would never hurt you. I will keep you safe I promise. I can’t even tell you how much I came to care for you the past few weeks.” He says while again trying gently to reach for her.

She doesn’t flinch away and feels his hand gently squeezing hers for a moment. She feels the same as before. It’s Jon, still the Jon she started to know and grow to deeply care for. But then again, her brother’s words start to ring in her head.

"I work for an organization called the Night’s Watch. It’s like the NSA but much more…private and… secretive." he says then clears his throat and continues. "I remember a few months I was assigned to protect a guy. I think that was Sam. Only a few people knew about the mission, but I don’t know why. All I know he was in danger, he must have known something important because Tywin Lannister tried to take him."

"Tywin Lannister?” Dany asks.

"Yeah, he’s a powerful person in the mob. Head of the whole organization in King’s Landing. They are everywhere, they have people in the police, the court.

"Daario…"

"Yeah…their hands can reach everywhere. They have business with guns, drugs, everything you can imagine.

"And my brother?"

"Uhm...all I remember is that he's working for Tywin. We tried to get him, and for a while, we thought he was dead." he answers. " But then it turned out, he faked the whole accident."

"Yeah, I figured that much. I can't believe he tried to kill me" Dany says.

"I'm sorry, Dany." Jon tries to comfort her.

"He mentioned something about..." she starts to say, trying to remember the name." The Wolf's Eye? What is it?"

"I have no idea." Jon sighs.

"So you're some kind of a bodyguard?"

"Yes, kind of."

She doesn't say a word then for a long time. Secret missions, fake accidents and people of the mob. She tries to wrap her mind around all of it. _And all day in the hospital, my biggest problem was us not talking about our kiss_ Dany thinks bitterly.

She thinks about Jon then while looking at him as he drives. Weirdly, she doesn't feel fear. As she studies him, she still sees the Jon she came to care about. It's not supposed to be like this. She's supposed to feel scared of him, but the way he looks at her, she feels protected.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, letting the car's light movements to rock her to sleep.

 

*

 

She wakes up when she feels the car stopped. She looks around, noticing they stopped in a parking lot.

"Sorry I just have to get some air."

She gets out of the car and stops only a few steps away from Jon, who leans to the car.

"I'm so sorry Dany. I never wanted this to happen, to get you involved." Jon says sounding guilty.

"It's not your fault, I guess. Neither of us could have predicted this." Dany tells him. Their eyes lock and she can see his quilt in his brown depths.

"So why Winterfell?"

"We have to go to Sam. I think I know where he is. Maybe he'll be able to tell us everything."

"Alright, Winterfell it is then." Dany agrees. She starts to walk back to the car, but Jon catches her hand.

"I will keep you safe. I promise." he says while one hand squeezing hers and the other lands on her cheek, thumb caressing her skin. She closes her eyes and without even thinking about it, leans into his touch for a moment.

Mind and heart battling, she knows she shouldn't trust him, she shouldn't believe him and she shouldn't feel safe next to him, but despite everything that happened...she does.

 

*

 

So the mystery of Jon slowly unfolds! More coming soon! xo


	10. Nightmares

"Are you sure you don't have anything else?" Dany's voice echoed through the little reception.

"I've told you, ma'am, we're currently full." the receptionist said, clearly looking annoyed. "You can take that room or you can be on your way."

They were on the road for almost seven hours when Dany noticed a little motel. She suggested they should stop, Jon was tired from the hours of driving and Dany wasn't in the right state of mind to drive.

"Alright, we'll take it." she said with a sigh.

It was nearing midnight, and there was no other motel for miles if they decided to head back to the road. They will have to manage with what they get.

After paying for the night and getting the key, they headed to their room for the night. It was a pleasant surprise, Dany expected a typical highway motel room with a broken bed and dirty bathroom. But as they settled in, she realized it’s actually quite nice, it has a little, but clean bathroom and even a little kitchen area in the corner of the bedroom. Fortunately, they allowed for Drogon to stay in the room, too. He sniffed around happily and wagged excitedly.

"I’ll sleep in the chair, don’t worry." Jon said after seeing Dany’s troubled face as she looked at the lonely double bed in the middle of the room.

She feels the urge to offer him to sleep next to her, but the words die on her. She still feels confused and scared after the emotional day. She still likes him - very much. Despite everything that happened, she feels safe being with him, and after he told her what he remembers, she felt she wants to know more. More about him, everything he’s been through. She wants to know the real Jon.

Jon clearing he’s throat woke her up from daydreaming, she didn’t even realize she made no answer, just stared at him awkwardly. She felt the heat on her cheeks so she turned away quickly.

*

"I’m gonna go take a shower." she mumbled then, searching for her bag.

 

*

 

She must have been in the shower for almost an hour now. The hot water helped to calm her nerves and mind. The more and more she thought about the whole situation, it became more confusing.

Little more than 12 hours ago she was in the hospital, getting scolded by Missy for her mistake. Her biggest problem was Jon being distant with her. _Look around now. I’m standing in a motel shower in the middle of nowhere after my long lost brother tried to kill me._

Viserys.

Even just thinking about him sends a shiver down her spine.

_How could he do that? With his own sister?_

_He’s not my brother. Not anymore._

Still standing under the hot water, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to her childhood.  
They were always distant, the never really had a typical brother-sister relationship. Not before the accident not certainly not after.  
The more she thinks about it, she remembers more things. All those times her father was nervous and spent his whole day pacing in his room.

_Did their father knew what Viserys got himself into?_

Then she remembered the dream she had not long ago. She was in the car and heard her brother and father talking.

  
_’We have to stop this before he does anything stupid.’_

_’We just have to reason with him. Make him see it's not the life for him.’_

Their voice rang clearly in her head. They must have known something.

Is it started back then? All those years ago? When he was still only 18?

After the car accident, when she lived with him she never knew what he does, or where he gets his money from. She always assumed it was the inheritance they got after their father passed away.  
But after she moved out and took her half of it, he was still able to continue with his luxurious lifestyle.

 _How could I have been so stupid? It was so obvious, everything’s clear now_ she says to herself. He was almost never home and every time she asked about it he dismissed her. He often had late night calls and he often had people over to ’talk about business’.

_How else would he be able to keep up that life without being in some shady business?_

She groaned then and washed her face to clear her mind.

Thinking back to it now, every clue was in front of her, she just never thought about it twice.

She took a deep breath then shot off the water. She can’t think about the past, there’s nothing she can do about it now.

 

  
*

 

Jon sat down on the bed, waiting for Dany to finish in the bathroom. He was exhausted and had a raging headache. He let himself fall back to the bed and closed his eyes. He turned his head when he felt the bed moving a little and saw Drogon next to his face, then felt his wet nose nudging his cheek. Drogon whined and settled on the bed next to him, almost like he wanted to comfort him.

"What am I going to do, buddy?" Jon asked him while petting his little head. "I really like your Mama, but I would rather kill myself than bring her any harm."

He felt Drogon's wet tongue licking his face then, almost like an answer to his question, even though he knew he didn't understand it.

"Alright, alright." he laughed "I guess I have to talk to her about it, right?"

He sighed again, then closed his eyes.

He must have dozed off because he didn't hear when Dany came out of the bathroom. She was sitting on the other side of the bed, running her fingers through her curls as a brush, her hair loose from any braids, running smoothly down her back like a curtain. He looked at her silently, she didn't notice that he woke up, her back was facing him.

He never saw a more beautiful woman, inside and out. Everything in him screamed to get to her, he just wanted to reach out to her, to hold her in his arms.

She must have sensed his gaze, she turned around and sighed with a little smile on her face. Jon sat up then and cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna take a shower, too."

Maybe a cold shower will help him cool down and chase away the heated images his mind suddenly created.

 

*

 

Feeling fresh and cleaned up, Jon walked out of the bathroom to find Dany already sleeping with Drogon by her side. She looked so peaceful like this, just a young woman without any worries.

He settled into the chair, not quite comfortable, but it will do for the night. He felt so tired he thought he could fall asleep everywhere. He watched Dany a little more, finding her sleeping, petite body relaxing him. Then he let the exhaustion take over him, falling asleep quickly.

 

_He is running fast. His legs are almost giving in, but he runs faster and faster. But it's not working, no matter how hard he tries, he's almost not even moving forward. It's like he's stuck on a treadmill._

_But he has to try, try harder and harder, because if he's late..._

_He knows what's waiting for him if he doesn't get to the apartment soon. It takes all his power, everything in him to finally get there. When he takes the stairs they feel endless, no matter how many steps he takes, he doesn't get nearer to her._

_He closes his eyes to concentrate, to fight the ache in him, to fight the growing fear. He's not gonna give up, ever. If he has to, he will stay on those stairs, running up forever._

_Then he finally reaches the top and runs through the corridor, reaching the door quickly. He opens it halts at the sight that waits for him._

_Purple eyes staring at him, but not those with full of life and kindness, but those with anger and evilness._

_He's late, Viserys got to her first._

_Jon sees the smirk on face, then looks down to the man's legs, finding Dany's limp body next to him on the floor. Her eyes are shut, blood everywhere around her._

_Jon gasps, all the air leaving his body at once._

_"You're late, Jon" Viserys says with a laugh. "You couldn't protect her from me."_

_Jon feels anger filling him up and he screams at him..._

He jolts awake with the same scream stuck in his throat. He looks around, gasping for air. It takes him a few moments, but he soon recognizes the room.

_A nightmare._

_It was only a nightmare._

_I got there on time._

He still finds it hard to breath when he looks over for Dany, who stirs in her sleep. Then she's awake, looking at him with hooded eyes.

"Jon? Are you alright?" she asks with a raspy voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry." Jon says. "It's nothing."

A few minutes pass when he's able to close his eyes again. He almost falls asleep when he hears Dany again.

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep." Dany says with a hesitating voice. "Could you come here?"

He swallows hard, thinking he didn't hear it right.

"Jon?" Dany asks again.

"Sorry...uhm, sure."

Jon moves to the bed and lies down, careful to take his distance from Dany. He lies on his side when he feels her turn around, now facing him, hands tucked between her face and the pillow.  
They just stare at each other for a few seconds.

"What's going to happen when we reach Winterfell?" she asks, yes not leaving his.

It takes him a few moments to answer.

"Hopefully, we'll find Sam and he'll tell us everything. About why I was with him"

"You think my brother will find us?" she asks with a worried voice.

"I won't let him." Jon answers firmly. "You'll be fine. We'll get to Sam and I'll get in contact with the Night's Watch. They will deal with Tywin, they will protect you...I will protect you."

"One hell of a patient you are, Jon Snow." she says with a smirk. "First you move in with me, then you steal me away to the other side of the country."

They both chuckle then, and he notices how Dany's eyes shining, like a pair of purple sun in the dark night.

"Sorry" he laughs. "I just can't stay away from you."

After a few moments, their laughs die down and their faces turn serious, they're gazing at each other, their looks hold various emotions. Adoration, confusion, worry....love?

Jon swallows hard and his eyes flutter. There are so many emotions in him, it overwhelms him.

"Sleep now, I'll keep you safe." he mutters, still looking into her purple depths, eyes roaming over her face.

She nods and closes her eyes, still facing him, she falls asleep quickly. He tries to fall asleep too, but can't, so he just watches her again, trying to memorize her features.

He dozes off sometime later but wakes up feeling her searching for him in her sleep. He gently pulls her closer, she drops her arm across him and rests her head on chest, sighing in comfort.

He can't help but smile while kissing the top of her head.

He knows the danger that awaits them tomorrow, he lived with it all his life.

But now, in this room with Dany in his arms, he feels peaceful and calm, feeling like she was the missing part of his action-packed life.

He wants to stay there forever, away from everything, just the two of them.

But he knows that can't be....

 

*

 

Hope you enjoyed! The story will take longer than 12 chapters, right now I'm aiming for about 15-17 :)  
See you soon! xo


	11. Winterfell

A few weeks ago...

"Hello?"

"Hey, I have something for you."

"Who is this?"

"Oh yeah, the password...I'm one of you little birds in Dragonstone."

"What is it?"

"Jon Snow...that guy your boss was after a few weeks ago. He's alive. He's here. But as far as I know, he doesn't remember anything. He woke only two weeks ago."

"What? Why did it take you so long? Are you sure it's him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's him. What do you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye on him, don't let him leave the island. We'll take care of the rest."

Varys hangs up the phone and sighs. He gets up and goes to the office to talk with the boss. He always hated to be the bearer of bad news and this...this was an exceptionally bad one. How did that agent even survived? They interrogated him, very thoroughly to say nicely.

Varys knows he was a tough guy, he refused to speak even after their men had tortured and cut him. He managed to get out of his bandage somehow, but before he could jump off the boat, they shot him.

Everyone thought the deed was done then, only to receive a phone call now, being informed that he survived miraculously.

He arrived at the door and nodded to the bodyguards to knock.

As the door opened, he saw Tywin at his desk, talking on the phone with - Varys assumed - one of his business partners. He waited at the door until he finished, and Tywin looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but I received a very interesting phone call." Varys started. "I was informed by one of our birds that Jon Snow is alive."

Tywin immediately froze then looked up to Varys.

"Is it possible?" he asked angrily.

"I'm afraid so. Our men never found his body after he jumped from the boat we kept him on, but one of them was sure he shot him."

"Yet now you're telling me he's alive!" Tywin shouted.

"Yes sure, our police officer in Dragonstone is sure it's him. But the good news is that as it appears, he has amnesia. He was in a coma ever since and woke up only recently."

"Interesting." Tywin said as he sat down at his desk, seemingly deep in thought. "So, Dragonstone, you say?"

"Yes, sir and that leads us to the other problem." Varys said. "It seems that Jon Snow's doctor is none other than Daenerys Targaryen?"

Tywin looked up hearing the name, his face unreadable.

"Viserys's sister?" he asked.

"Yes, do you think it will cause a problem?" Varys asked him.

Tywin didn't answer for a few seconds.

"No. Viserys is loyal to me ever since he started working for me when he was just a kid. I know he does not hold any emotions when it comes to his family. It won't be a problem."

Varys nodded then.

"I told Daario to watch after Jon and to not let him leave Dragonstone. He's also the one who questions him from time to time, so if he starts to remember, Daario will inform us."

"Alright, we take care of the rest. We have to find the Wolf's Eye, it's still our first priority." Tywin said firmly. "You failed last time, Varys, he didn't tell us where's Ghost, and he managed to survive."

"And now, he doesn't remember. Maybe we can take advantage of his situation."

"We will send Viserys to take care of it."

 

*

 

"So it's not a problem for you?" Tywin asked as he poured whiskey into their glasses.

"No, sir." Viserys answered as he took one of the glasses from Tywin offered to him. "If my sister knows too much or means any threat to us, I will take care of her."

"I'm glad to hear that. " Tywin said. "I trust you Viserys, you're one of my best men. You know how our world works and who to be loyal to. I didn't expect any less from you."

"I only care about business, Mr. Lannister." Viserys said with a smirk on his face. "I will always be in dept with you, for letting me work for you all those years ago. With your help, I managed to live quite a lifestyle."

"I won't give that up, not even for my pathetic sister. I will take care of the agent and if I have to, I will kill her, too."

"Good, but not before getting the Wolf's Eyes whereabouts out of him." Tywin added.

 

  
*

 

"Only about an hour now." Jon said while keeping his eyes on the road. "We'll be there soon."

Dany was sitting next to him with Drogon on her lap. They checked out of the motel and hit the road a few hours ago.

She couldn't help but smirk, it was a very - weirdly - pleasant morning. She woke up around eight, and soon realized she slept in Jon's arms, his hold was both gentle and firm, protective and possessive. She didn't move, not wanting to wake him up, but he must have sensed her changed state because he opened his eyes a few minutes later after she did. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. Dany thought he would let her go, that he would feel embarrassed but he didn't move. Jon continued to hold her, and it was very hard for her to fight down the sudden urge to kiss him.

After just gazing into each other's eyes for moments, they let go eventually and started to get ready for the rest of the road.

"Alright." Dany answered finally, waking up from her daze. "So you know where we have to go?"

"Yes." Jon confirmed." Sam's in a kind of safehouse. It was mine, I used it and no one knew about it, not even the Night's Watch."

"I remember that we were there before, I hope he stayed. "he added.

"So we'll go there, he'll tell us what he knows, then what?"

"Well, it depends on what he says. I remember things, most of my life, but I still don't know why I was with Sam, why I had to protect him. But once he tells us, I'll figure everything out, I promise." Jon said and gently squeezed her hand.

"Alright." she said, squeezing his hand back. "I hope everything will be fine."

"How are you feeling Dany?" Jon asked her, looking back and forth between her and the road. "With everything that happened with your brother?"

Dany took a deep breath, thinking about everything that happened the day before. It was definitely an emotional rollercoaster, to say the least.

"I'm fine." she answered briefly.

"And why is it hard for me to believe that?" Jon asked, looking at her with a concerned face.

Dany sighed and lightly shook her head. Then she looked down at Drogon in her lap, stroking his head gently.

"I mean...we never really got on, you know." she said with a sigh. "Even before our father and brother's death. After the accident, I lived with him for a few years, but it wasn't pleasant, he was always cruel to me."

"I'm sorry." Jon said to her with an apologetic look. "But you know that doesn't justify what he did yesterday."

"I know, I should have known better. I should have known better." Dany answered him with a sad look in her eyes. "I had dreams about it, actually. I always had....I'm in the car again, looking out the window. But it was different a few days ago."

Jon didn't ask anything, but Dany saw the question on his face, so she continued.

"I remember them arguing. Now I'm sure my father talked about Viserys. He said things like 'we can still help him' and 'get him out of it'. I guess he knew what Viserys was doing."

"All I knew about your brother is that he's one of Tywin's most trusted man. He started to work for him years ago, he was still just a kid."

"It's my fault, should have known. It was all in front of me, he never told me what he does or where he goes, but always lived in luxury." she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"No, Dany, it's not your fault." Jon said reassuringly, his hands wiping her tears. "You couldn't have known."

She felt him squeeze her hands again, and she felt herself relax a little. She wiped her cheeks and swallowed the lump in her throat. Rationally, she knew he as right. Back then, she never suspected Viserys would be able to do something like he was about to yesterday. But looking back now, she should have questioned him about his work and the business he was in. She knows there's nothing she could do about it now, there's no way she would look at him again as her brother.

With a sigh, she looks at Jon again.

"So who is this Tywin?"

Jon visibly tensed to the question, his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"He's the head of an organization in King's Landing." he started. "What I can remember is that the Night's Watch started to investigate their business a long time ago. First, he was only a weapon-supplier, it was all legal, he had all the license and papers for it. Then, after digging deeper, we discovered more of his shady business. He has connections all over the world and he has connections with people in the mob, drug dealers, even human trafficking. Literally, everything illegal you can imagine."

"That doesn't sound great. So you know all about this but you don't remember why he's after you?" Dany asked with a concerned look.

"It's definitely because of Sam and the Wolf's Eye, whatever that is." he sighed. "Everything happened right before I was in a coma, it's all still very blurry."

"So we can only count on Sam now." Dany said.

"Yeah." Jon nodded.

With their hands still intertwined, they fell in a comfortable silence, looking at the road ahead.

 

*

 

"It's that one." Dany followed his gaze as Jon pointed to a building not far from them.

Jon looked around nervously, eyes searching the street. Everything looked normal, people walking on the sidewalk, minding their own businesses.

They arrived at Winterfell an hour ago. They parked down the street, not too close to the safe house, but not far either to be able to look around for anything suspicious. As Jon carefully observed the people, he felt more and more confident. He knew what to look for, what to notice and if anything about to happen...he knew what to do. He guessed gaining back his memories also brought his skills back. He knows his strengths, he can fight very well and he knows he's experienced in combat. He's an agent after all, even if he can't recall everything that happened before, he knows he can take care of himself and most importantly, he could protect Dany if something happened.

"I'll go first to look around." Jon said still looking to the direction of the building. "If everything's alright, I'll signal for you to come."

He turned back to her then, with a serious look on his face.

"If anything happens to me, go. Don't hesitate, just take the car and go."

Dany shook her head to protest, the moment she started to speak Jon interrupted her.

"Dany you have to." he said firmly. "I don't want you to try to be a hero, I need you to be safe I..."

His words died on him the moment Dany leaned in and he felt her lips on his. He grabbed her face in a second, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

It was like the kiss they had two nights ago and it was totally different at the same time. She is still divine, the softness of her plump lips moving against his in a perfect rhythm.  
But now, it turned something more. Biting her lower lip gently, Jon's arms slowly close around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He feels her hands grab him, her fingers caressing his locks at the back of his neck.   
It's desperate and sweet, passionate and gentle, all at once. They pour every emotion they have into their movements.

After a few - too quick - minutes, Jon felt Dany pulling away from his mouth, her forehead against his. They both gasping for air, trying to recover.

"What did I got that for?" Jon asked, his hands still resting around her waist.

"For nothing. For everything." Dany answered with a smile. "I just..I really wanted to do this before we go in."

Jon let her go then and put her hands into his much bigger ones. "I'm glad." he laughed. "I know we haven't talked about us, but we will, when we have the chance, okay?"

Dany smiled and nodded.

"I have to go now." Jon said and let go of her hands, but before getting out of the car, he gave another quick peck on her lips. "Stay here."

He closed the car's door then and walked over to the building. He took a glance back the car and saw Dany smiling at him.

It was all the reassurance he needed.

 

*

 

Dany took Drogon by his collar and moved quickly to the other side of the street. Luckily, it took only a few minutes for Jon to look around before she saw him waving for her to go and join him. She felt relief flooding through her, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to leave him if something happened.

"Everything seems fine, we can go in." Jon said to her when she caught up with him. He grabbed her hand in his and lead her into the building.

He looked determined, as someone who knew exactly what to look for. They went to the second floor and stopped in front of the apartment at the end of the hallway.

"This is it." Jon said, looking at the door hesitantly. Dany squeezed his hand and motioned for him to knock.

After taking a deep breath, Jon raised his other hand and knocked firmly. They waited for a few moments, but there was no answer.

"Sam? It's me, Jon."

They heard it then. Someone on the other side moved, they heard steps. Jon grabbed Dany's hand tighter, moving in front of her.

"Sam, open up, it's me."

"Jon?" someone asked.

Jon let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding and smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

Dany heard him fumbling with the locks on the other side.

Then the door opened...

 

*

 

Here it is! :) Guys, I'm so very sorry for the delay! I've been super busy this week...BUT my 9 days long Easter (Spring-) break started yesterday, so I'll have plenty of time to write and finish the story. Hope you enjoyed, new chapter coming much sooner than this one, I promise :)


	12. Sam

"Jon?"

The door opened and revealed a chubby guy with short brown hair and eyes. As Daenerys looked him up she realized he was about the same age as her or Jon, if not younger. He was not at all what she expected.

"My God, Jon, I thought you were dead!" Sam said while his gaze went from Jon to Dany, then back to Jon again.

"Come in, quick, we have to close the door." he added, urging them to follow him inside.

Jon stepped into the apartment first, pulling Daenerys behind him by the hand, while her other hand grabbed Drogon's collar.

The little apartment was barely lit, filled with desks with laptops on them and on the floor, there were piles of papers. It looked more like a dungeon than a place where someone lives comfortably. The whole sight reminded her of those spy movies she watched when she was younger, where the crazy science guy lived in a dark apartment and never left it.

Sam closed the door and bolted the 3 or 4 locks in place.

"Come in, come in." Sam told them after picking up and putting some files away from the couch. "Sit down, I'll bring some tea."

Jon and Dany did as he said and sit down next to each other, while Drogon lied down on the floor close to Dany after she removed his collar. She looked around again and noticed the lack of personal things in the apartment. Few shirts were just spread on the floor, a couple of open food cans here and there with the spoon still in them. The whole place was dusty and dark, only a few table lamps provided some light, the curtains still closed even though the sun was still up outside. After taking the scene in, Dany looked at Jon who just smiled reassuringly at her.

Sam came back then from what - Dany assumed - was the kitchen, offering each of them a cup of tea. He then sat down in the armchair on the other side of the table. He kept staring at Jon, his face held an amused and surprised expression.

"I can't believe you're here. What happened to you, Jon?" Sam asked after a few moments. "I've been here for weeks, I thought Tywin's men caught you and that you're dead."

"They did."Jon answered him while putting his cup down.

"What?" Sam asked with a gasp.

"Yeah, I barely survived." Jon answered him with a sigh. "I was seriously injured. There were several cuts on my chest and they shot me in the back."

"And where were you all these weeks?"

"I was in a coma. I woke up not long ago and I didn't remember anything." Jon told him. "Dany was my doctor, she helped me with everything, and a few days ago memories started to come back." he finished, pointing at Dany.

"Hi." Dany waved at him a little, smiling. "I'm Daenerys, but call me Dany."

"And this is Drogon." she added while petting his forever companion on his head.

"Hi." Sam answered politely, looking like he's examining her.

"So what do you remember?" Sam asked after a few moments, looking back at Jon.

"I had dreams about it. They took me to a boat near Dragonstone. They kept me there for days and..."Jon glanced at Dany, he didn't tell her yet what exactly he remembers about the night he was found. "Well, you know what how they work. What they do to people when they want information. They wanted to know about you and something called Ghost and the Wolf's Eye?"

Dany visibly shook, he doesn't have to say more for her to understand what he means.

"I can recall most of my life." Jon said with a sigh. "I know about my work at the Night's Watch and that I had to protect you. But I can't remember why. I guess all of it happened too close to when I fell into a coma."

"I lived with Dany the past few weeks, but Viserys found us." he added.

Dany flinched at the mention of her brother's name. Jon sensed it and looked at her with an apologetic look.

"Sam, what are they looking for? Why was I protecting you?"

"The Wolf's Eye...that's why they are after me, after us." Sam answered.

"Sam, you have to tell me everything." Jon said with his elbows on his knees, leaning closer to Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "We met a few months ago when the Night's Watch contacted me. You were appointed to protect me from Tywin, and to prevent him from getting his hands on my...invention."

"Invention?" Jon asked with his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Dany followed their exchange silently, not wanting to interrupt them.

Sam got up and walked over to a little cabinet. He pushed it a little, revealing a safe in the wall behind it. After opening it with the right code, he grabbed something from it and walked back to them. He sat down again and put a little box on the table in front of them. "This is why they're after me. This is the Wolf's Eye."

Jon glanced at Dany then his gaze lingered back to the little box.

"Open it." Sam encouraged him.

Jon took the box in his hands then opened it. Inside, there was a little black ball, a red light shining in its middle. It really looked like an Eye, a glowing red eye.

"What's this?" Jon asked, still looking at the object in his hands, examining it carefully.

"It's kind of a mini-reactor." Sam said. "Actually, it's the first perpetual energy battery."

"What?" Dany and Jon asked at the same time. Both of them in disbelief.

Sam sighed, looking down at his hands. "Yeah, I invented it. I was always good at math and physics and all the science stuff, I invented a few things. But this...this is my life's work."

Jon carefully put the ball back to the box.

"Look I never would have made this if I have known it will cause this much trouble." Sam added, his voice full of regret.

"Okay, I'm lost a little." Dany said, looking between Jon and Sam.

"This little thing can provide energy for a whole city." Sam started. "And it would worth a lot of money on the black market. If it gets into the wrong hands..."

"It could cause a lot of trouble." Jon finished for him.

"So that's what my brother wants?" Dany asked Jon while she looked at the box.

"Your brother?"

Dany met with Sam's questioning look. She didn't really know what to say to him, the whole thing was confusing. After opening then closing her mouth a few times, she could have pinpointed the moment the realization washed over Sam's face.

"I knew you looked familiar, the moment I saw you." Sam said. "Your brother is Viserys, right?"

"Yes." Dany nodded. She saw Sam tense up, looking very mistrustful.

"She didn't know about it. You can trust her." Jon's voice interrupted them. "Up until two nights ago, she believed her brother was dead."

Sam relaxed a little to that, but he still looked cautious. "Oh, well, he did a really good job at faking his death."

Wanting to distract the subject, Jon spoke again, taking back Sam's attention. "And what's Ghost?"

"Oh, I am. It's my kind of business name." Sam said while picking up the box from the table and staring at it while deep in thought."You know like how hackers have names...I thought I want one too, for safety."

"I'm Ghost so...it seemed obvious to name this the Wolf's Eye." he added with a shy smile. He got up then and put the box back into the safe, pushing the cabinet back to its place.

"So you stayed here the whole time? Why didn't you contact the Night's Watch?" Jon asked him when Sam got back to his chair.

Sam looked surprised, his eyebrows suddenly raised.

"Jon, do you remember how Tywin's men took you?"

Jon shook his head.

"We were here for days before you decided to go to your bosses." Sam said. "You told me to stay here and wait for you, and you specifically said that if you don't make it back...then I should definitely not contact with the Night's Watch"

"Why?"

"You suspected there's someone in the Night'sWatch who's helping Tywin. A mole in the management." Sam said, his voice now almost a whisper, even though no one else could hear them. "We didn't know what to do, we didn't even leave the apartment for days until you decided you'll go alone. You told me to stay here because even if you're right, no one at the Night's Watch knows about this place. So I stayed."

"So I went to the Watch and didn't make it back?"

Sam only nodded, while Jon just stared blankly at the table between them, trying to remember bak to that day.

"I had a dream when I was still at the hospital. "He started after several silent minutes. "I was in a building, it had black walls. Now I know it's the Watch's headquarters. There was a man, who handed me a case. It was a file about you, that's when I was told about you when I was assigned to protect you. It was Davos, my boss, you know him?"

"Yeah, he found me first." Sam answered.

"You think we can trust him?"

"I don't know, Jon...you told me not to trust anyone."

"Something happened there that day. When I was there, I remember I felt lost...captured." Jon whispered in a serious tone, leaning closer to Sam. "I also had a dream where I was in that building, but I couldn't get out. I don't know if it's a memory or just a dream, but it felt so real. It was like a maze of black corridors, it was endless. Then I heard a voice and I followed it, and suddenly...I was out. That's how I woke from the coma."

All three of them fell silent when he finished, trying to process the news.

Jon took deep breaths and leaned back on the couch, he took his face in his hands while his head fell back. He didn't think things could turn out even more complicated.

 

*

 

Standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror, Dany leaned against the washbasin. After learning everything from Sam, they decided to relax a little for the rest of the day to let everything he said to settle in. Dany took a shower, her mind running a hundred miles an hour. She felt exhausted and sad and confused and a little relieved for finally learning what they're up against. She didn't know what's the next move, but she trusted in Jon. He'll know what to do.

She suggested they should just destroy the battery, but Jon told her it wouldn't really solve the problem since Tywin knows Sam made it and he would still be in danger.

She shook her had and dried herself with a towel. They will figure it out, she's sure they will. After putting on the sweatpants she borrowed from Jon - it turned out he had most of his belongings here- and a clean shirt, Dany moved to the bathroom door. She opened it but stopped when she heard voices from outside.

_"You really trust her?"_

_"Yes, I do. Sam, she's the only one I had in the past few weeks. She didn't know about her brother, and he tried to kill her when he found us."_

_"How did Viserys found you?"_

_"There was a cop who recognized me, turns out he was working for Tywin. He called them."_

_"I trust you, Jon, you know I do. You protected me for weeks. And if you say she's on our side, then I trust her, too."_

Dany opened the door then and stepped out, not wanting to eavesdrop more. Both guys looked at her, she immidiately felt herself relaxed when she saw Sam's genuine smile. She doesn't want him to think se has anything to do with what happened to him or Jon, even though she's Viserys's sister.

"I'll take a shower, too." Jon announced then moved to her, she was still standing at the bathroom door. He took her hands in his and and quitly asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." she said smiling at him. Jon returned the smile and his thumbs caressed the back of her hands. He put a gentle kiss on her forehead and dissapeared in the bathroom.

She smiled to herself, then she looked up to find Sam's surprised stare. When he met her eyes he immidiately looked away. She doesn't want him to feel weird around her, so she decided to know him a little more.

"So..."she started while moving closer to him to talk. "You're kind of a genius,then?"

He made little laugh and fidgeted in his place. Dany realized then that he must be kind of a shy guy.

"Well, I never had problems with my studies."he mumbled smilig shyly. "And you're a doctor?"

"Yeah, I work in Dragonstone, that's how I met Jon. I was there when he was brought in." she answered pointing to the bathroom door to Jon's direction.

"It was very messy, he had a lot of injuries." she added lost in thought.

"He's a great guy, you know. He protects people who need it."

"I know he is." Dany nodded. "He will protect you, he will figure it out, I'm sure of it"

As she said it, Dany realized it was not just some pointless promeise. She really do believes it.

_He's a good guy._

_He will protect us._

  
*

 

"Stay here. Stay with me." Dany said while catching his hand before he could move away.

There were two bedrooms in the apartment, onefor Sam andone forJon. After Jon came out of thebathroom, the three of them talked some more, then decided to call it a night and have some sleep. Jon insisted that Dany would sleep in the bed while he would sleep on the couch.

He showed her his room, well if you could call it 'his'. He didn't have any personal things. There was a bed in the middle with a nightstand on each side, a wardrobe - which was full of papers and guns - and it only had one window with the curtains closed.

'So you have guns." she stated a little shocked.

'Yeah it's part of my job.' he simply answered.

 _Obviously_. Dany noted in her mind.

They looked around a little more, Jon got comfortable again with his belongings. He then announced that he willleave her for now, so she could get some sleep. He nodded politely and started to leave.

But Dany didn't want that, she wanted him next to her, to feel the safety and warmness his body provided when he held her in his arms the night previous.

"You can sleep here." she added.

Their eyes never leaving each others, Jon nodded and walked to the bed. Dany went with him and both of them got under the covers. She felt him move behind her and exhaled when she felt his hand on her waist, pulling her back close to his chest. Dany intertwined their fingers, grabbing the hand on her belly tightly.

They fell asleep quickly in each others arms.

 

*

 

I really hope you liked it! And yes, I was inspired by the movie 'Knight and Day'. :)

I had fun writing this chapter, we finally know who's Sam and the Wolf's Eye! I hope you guys aren't disappointed, tell me what you think! And now we're close to the endgame. I can't wait for it, even though I know how everything will turn out lol

Have a nice day, see you all very very soon! :)

 

ps. 300+ kudos??? Thank you sooo much for the support, when I started this story, I was afraid to post it, I thought no one will like it! I'm glad I was wrong :)

 


	13. Only You

"Sorry, but since I couldn't leave the apartment, it's all I have to offer." Sam shouted from the kitchen, while Dany and Jon sat at the table.

It was a very late morning, all of them slept in because of the eventful day previous. Jon and Dany were especially exhausted, after being on the road for almost a whole day. It's one thing to be tired physically - you sleep until you don't feel it anymore, until you don't feel the ache in your bones and muscles and that's it, then it's gone. But it's another thing to be emotionally drained. When you feel exhausted in your soul. When for a minute, you don't feel anything, you're empty, then the other minute every emotion a person can feel suddenly wash over you.

That's exactly how Dany felt in the past two days since the left Dragonstone. Scared, confused, sad, happy, excited...her mood changed easily. But she was sure of one thing - she felt the good ones because of Jon.

For the second time in a row, she woke up feeling his arms around her, wrapped up tightly in his arms. He must have woke before her because as she blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes and rubbed them to get used to the morning light, she looked up and noticed him staring at her. This time he didn't cough awkwardly, he didn’t let go of her, just continued to hold her tightly, his gaze never leaving hers. She felt peaceful, protected and wanted nothing more than to kiss him - and she did, lightly and lovingly. He didn't hesitate for a second and immediately held her face, pressed his lips firmly against hers.

It was slow and gentle but after just a few minutes it turned into something more. Her feelings for him heightened up in her as she pressed herself closer to him, craving to feel him pressed against her body. One of his hands slid down her side slowly and stopped at her waist, fingers grabbing her like she was the last lifebelt for a man lost at sea.

"Thank you, Sam, and it's okay, there's no need to excuse yourself" Jon's voice interrupted her thoughts. He was sitting in front of her on the other side of the table. She must have stared at him while her mind wandered back to their kiss because she noticed him staring back at her with an undeniable, unmistakable smirk on his face. "We're starving so anything that's edible will be fine." He added, taking a sip of his coffee.

Dany literally felt it how her cheeks went from pale to bright red within seconds. She looked down at her cup on the table and cleared her throat.

"Yes, anything's fine for me, too, thanks." She shouted back to Sam, trying very hard to sound calm - but failing miserably. She looked back at Jon and saw the little grin on his face. _It took him only weeks, and he's already under my skin._

She felt herself reddening more - if it was even possible. Thankfully, Sam's arrival saved her from embarrassing herself more as he sat down next to them.

"I managed with what I have, it's not much but at least it's warm." he said sheepishly as he put the pan down in the middle of the table. "And I definitely don’t have any dog food."

It was scrambled eggs, obviously made from powder. He put some canned food next to it and a pitcher of tea. It was a poor breakfast, but she couldn't complain, she was glad at least she can eat something. She put some of it on a plate and put it down, under the table for Drogon, who was currently curled up at Jon’s leg.

The breakfast went on in mostly silence, neither of them wanting to break the illusion that there's nothing to talk about. But after they finished, the three of them knew they will have to plan their next move.

"I have to go to the Night's Watch tomorrow." Jon broke the silence, staring at the cup in his hands. "I have to figure out what happened the day Tywin captured me."

"Jon, you can't..." Sam told him before Dany could say something. _No, no, no. He can't go there, it's not safe._

"Sam's right. What if you were right back then, and there's a traitor among them."

"It's our best option." Jon said looking up to her eyes. "We can't stay here forever, we have to do something"

"And what will we do when we get there and Tywin's men capture us because his guy alerted him the moment we arrived?"

"I said _I_  have to go. You guys stay here." Jon said firmly. He averted her eyes then, knowing very well already that she will protest.

"Jon, that's exactly what you did weeks ago, and look how everything turned out." Dany said while Sam nodded, agreeing with her.

"Jon, she's right." he added to her protest.

"There's nothing else to do. I'll go, you guys stay here." Jon stated then, looking at both of them. "I'm the one who knows what to do, it's my job to protect you, not the other way around." he said with a serious tone. He got up then, with his plate in his hand and went to the kitchen, but stopped after a few steps and looked back. "You counted on me, Sam, and I failed. I'm not gonna let you down again."

Before any of them could answer, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Now, she felt only one emotion. Fear.

But for the first time in days, not for herself.

 

*

 

Jon stood in his room, looking out the window to the dark sky. It was already late evening, the day went really fast.

It took some - well, a lot of - convincing, but luckily he managed to get both Dany and Sam to agree with his plan. He would never say it, but even he knew his idea was far from good. But he has to do something, they can’t stay in this apartment forever, and the only way to bring down Tywin is to gather all the trustworthy people and strike first. He has to talk at least with Davos, he still felt like he could trust him.

Davos was his boss ever since Jon has joined the Night’s Watch. Actually, he was the one who encouraged him to take the job after witnessing his skills. He knew Davos as a loyal and honorable man who took his job seriously, always putting their client's safety first. If he could still trust someone in there, it has to be Davos. He just has to figure out how to talk to him without the other agents knowing about it.

And he will have to figure it out now because tomorrow will come soon. When you can’t wait for something to happen or somewhere to go, time passes slowly. But when you don’t want it, when you dread tomorrow, then time will pass like a racing car. And he didn’t want tomorrow to come, he wanted nothing more than to stay here in this apartment…with her. To be locked away in this room together, far from all the danger they’re facing, to keep Dany safe and away from any harm.

She kept her distance from him all day. He understood it, she was upset about the plan, and she was probably mad at him. But the few times their eyes met during the day, what he saw in them was not anger.

It was fear. Her beautiful purple eyes held fear. For him.

Thinking back about it made his heart clench, but it also fills him with the familiar warmth he always feels whenever he’s near her or thinks about her. Like this morning, when he woke up and she was still in his arms, the same way when they fell asleep. She looked so peaceful and calm, like the careless young woman she should be.

And their kiss. He knows in his rational mind that getting closer and closer to her, to get involved in each other means putting her in more and more danger. He wishes he was just a simple man who met this beautiful silver-haired girl in a park, he wants nothing more than to take her out for coffee or a nice dinner, but he knows that can't be, at least not for a long while. But he also can't help how he feels about her, and if he's being honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to worship her body and soul during their kiss that morning. To use his body to show her every emotion he has for her, but can't say them out loud, because if he does then everything becomes real and he may not be able to ever let her go, despite knowing she would be better off without him.

His heated thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open behind him and Dany stepped into his room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked as soon she closed the door. "Maybe we could figure something else out...call the police or something."

  
"You know we can't, look what happened with Daario." Jon said while folding his arms. The hurt and desperation were clear on her face now, so he took the steps between them quickly, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair and soothed her back, providing as much comfort as he could master. "I promise I'll be careful."

"I know..."Dany sighed then pulled back to look up at him while putting her hand on his cheek. "I just really don't want you to go."

His breath hitched as he met with her stare, the feeling of her soft hand on his cheek is comforting him in a way - as he learned in the past few weeks - only she could.

So he did the only thing he could think about and kissed her. Kissed her with a ferocity he didn't know he had in him. Like her lips could provide the last drops of water in the driest desert.

Dany reacted immediately, kissing him back on the same level. It was almost magnetic, feeling pulled to her, out of his control. Jon realized then that she must think the same as him - that despite everything that happened and will happen, this is inevitable. They can't stay away from each other, no matter how it will complicate things. So he let go of his uncertainties and just allowed himself to be drowned in her, her touch, her smell, and taste. His hands roamed all over her back, pulling her closer, while her fingers found their ways to the back of his neck. After a few minutes, he felt her pull away. Pressing their foreheads together, Jon stared at her. Dany's eyes were closed as both of them tried to catch their breaths.

It looked like she was battling in her mind, and Jon couldn't blame her, he felt exactly the same. But then she opened her eyes, and they showed nothing but lust, determination and...love?

He swallowed hard, knowing there's no coming back now, they're lost in each other. Their mouths crashed again, he grabbed the back of her tights and lifted her up like she weighed nothing, while she wrapped her legs around him.  
They made their way like this to the bad, he gently put her down and laid on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight. His mind was filled with her, only her, his worrisome thoughts long gone.

This time he broke their kiss to look at her, sprayed out beneath him, her beautiful wild eyes staring back with nothing but love.

"Dany, I...I..."Jon heard himself say before even realizing he started to speak.

"I know." Dany answered, her hands holding his face. "Me too. I know it's crazy, it's only been a few weeks, but me too. I don't want to think about tomorrow. Tonight, I want you to make me forget."

He looked into her eyes then and knew she wants this just as much as he does. It was the only encouragement he needed, his hesitance completely gone, his touches calculated and purposeful. He dipped his mouth back to hers, it's so intoxicating, he feared he will eventually bruise her mouth with his actions. His lips moved away from hers then, but not far as he found his way to her jawline, then neck, not stopping in his path till he's showering her collarbone with open mouth kisses.

His touch is warm, his hard and muscled body feels perfect pressed on hers as his lips brushed against her neck. Dany feels light-headed, so lost in the moment, enjoying how Jon drags his mouth along her skin, everywhere he can reach.

Both of their shirts gone as he gently reaches behind her and unclasps her bra to toss it aside. She feels his hardness pressed against her as he takes her breasts in his mouth. Craving for more friction, she gyrates her hips firmly against his.

Hurriedly, they remove all their clothes then both of them stop for a moment. Eyes locked, they slow down their previously hasty movements, both of them want to take in every inch of the other. Both of them knowing this could be their last night together as it is the first, their hands reach everywhere they could, savoring the moment.

They move together in unison, exploring each other with their hands and mouths, the only sounds in the room are their gasps and moans.

It's gentle and slow at first, but after touching and caressing her everywhere he could reach, Jon's face turns hungry, hungry for more. For more _of her._

He lines himself up at her core and pushed into her easily, his previous caressing making her read for him. Both of them grunt as their bodies are joined. As slow movements turn into harder ones, they lose themselves in each other completely.

Being completely and oh so perfectly filled, Dany whimpers against his mouth as Jon kisses her again and again. Then her eyes are searching for his, and when found, his gaze holds the same as hers. Love.

She closes her eyes then, wishing tomorrow would never come.

 

*

 

"What about your family?" Dany asked him while absent-mindedly caressing the scars on his chest. Her head on his shoulder, he caressed her still sweat-covered back.

"My mother died when I was a babe, and I never knew my father" Jon sighed. "I was raised by my uncle with my cousins, they live here in Winterfell."

"Oh...sorry, about your parents." Dany said while kissing his chest.

"It's alright, my uncle always treated me like his son. I love him like a father."Jon said. "I had a happy childhood growing up."

Dany sighed at that and propped herself on one elbow as Jon took one of her hand and pulled it to his mouth, kissing her palm. Dany watched his movements closely, smiling at him lovingly. She put her head back on the pillow and Jon also turned to his side, now facing each other.

He traced her loose curls back behind her ear as his thumb caressed her cheek. _Gods she's beautiful._

He noticed the distant look on her face as tears started to fill up her eyes.

"I'll come back Dany, I promise."

Her tears started to fall then and he kissed them away, one by one until they stopped and she only sobbed slightly.

He knew a lot of things could go wrong tomorrow, but as long as he has any strength, he will fight to fulfill his promise.

 

*

 

Hi guys! This is the longest chapter yet, and boy did I struggle with it... You all know it's my first fan-fiction ever, so I found it hard to capture the moment. If you're not satisfied with it then sorry, but believe me it's the best I could do :)

I finalized the whole thing, there are three chapters left! All three will be long, even longer than this one. I will post 1 chapter/day from now on, so the story will wrap on Saturday!

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! See you tomorrow :)


	14. Night's Watch

_Here we go._ Jon thought to himself as he got out of the car and walked towards the familiar building. From outside, it looked like a simple office like any other, but he knows it well what's going on inside. Secret agents dealing with more secretive cases. He knew it's very risky to go in new, after weeks of being absent, but it's the only thing could do now.

If he could, he would have stayed in his bed forever with Dany in his arms, the woman he...loves. As crazy it is and as rapidly it happened, but he can't lie to himself. Yes, he loves her, loves her with all his being. And thinking back to last night, imagining her soft gazes and honest eyes, he knows she loves him too. It took him all his strength to leave her side that morning and seeing her hurt and worried face nearly broke him. But after kissing her goodbye, he left the apartment with one goal in mind - solve everything and get back to her.

He shook his head, trying to shot her out of his thoughts. He has to concentrate on his mission now.

As he walked inside, he immediately noticed the familiar hall - black walls with red patterns. After he gained back most of his memories he was sure in the dreams he had he was in this building's corridors. But actually being here now, he has no more doubt about it. _Did Tywin's men capture him here? Was he right about someone working for him in the Night's Watch?_ In his dream he was lost, he couldn't find his way out. Maybe his subconscious tried to warn him about it.

"Jon Snow." a man's voice interrupted his thoughts. Jon looked to the direction it the familiar voice came and saw a man standing there staring at him with a surprised look. It took Jon a few moments to recognize him, but his ginger hair and beard made him unmistakable. Tormund. "You son of a bitch, I thought I would never see you again." Tormund added as he walked towards Jon.

"I guess I'm a hard man to kill."Jon smirked back. It was really good to see him. He knew Tormund for years now, he also works at the Night's Watch, just like Jon himself. They did a lot of jobs together and even saved each other lives several times. Tormund was the guy Jon could always count on, no matter how tough the situation became.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "We've been trying to reach you for weeks."

"I'll tell you everything, but now, I have to speak with Davos." Jon whispered.

"Alright, he'll be relieved to see you." Tormund answered with a confused look, but he motioned for Jon to follow him.

Hewas right after all. As the elevator door opened on the fifteenth floor, those black walls welcomed him. Everything was just as he remembered, the whole place. Now knowing where he has to go, he didn't have to rely on Tormund's guidance anymore. They went to straight to the main room, the same room he saw in his dream. But now, he was able to take out people's faces, they were all familiar. They were still sitting at their desks, typing on their laptops busily. At the moment he stepped in, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. A man was standing with his back to Jon, handling papers. He noticed the sudden freeze and looked back. Davos.

"Jon?" he asked, surprise clear on his face. "What the hell happened to you? We thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered. "Listen, I'll tell you everything, but I have to talk to you somewhere."

Jon leaned closer, almost whispering. "Bring only a few men, and only who we can fully trust."

Davos clearly looked confused but nodded anyway. He turned back to the people in the room and told 2 other guys to follow.

 

*

 

"So you had amnesia?" Davos asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah."

"How did they capture you anyway?" Gendry asked from the other side of the table.

They were sitting in a private room down the hall, only five people in the room.

Gendry, a fellow agent, who started to work for the Night's Watch a few months ago. He was young and hot-headed, but the good fighter. He was once approached by one of Tywin's man, who told him to work for Tywin. He told him he could have a life every young man like him dream about. Luckily, Gendry immediately talked to Davos about it, told him he refused it, and he didn't want Davos to find out about it from someone else as it would appear suspicious. Since then, Jon knew Gendry is a loyal and honest man.

Then there was Alliser, whom Jon never got along with. He was at the same level as Davos, both of them Gendry's, Tormund's and Jon's bosses, so it was obvious he would be there with them. Years ago he was also an agent like them and like Davos, but after reaching a certain age, both of them stayed behind to do desk work and to handle the cases. When Jon started to work for them, he often had disagreements with Alliser, but he still respected the man.

"I don't even remember how they got me in the first place." Jon sighed.

"You were here, Jon." Davos said. "You told us you took Sam somewhere safe and we talked about what to do next."

"Where is Sam now, Jon? Is he still with you?"

"Yes, they're safe."

"Them?" Alliser asked surprised.

"I brought Daenerys with me after Viserys found us."

"Are you sure you can trust her?"

"Yeah, she didn't even know her brother was alive."

"Alright." Davos sighed, seemingly deep in thought. "I'll give you a burner phone. Go back to Sam and I'll call you when we decide what to do next. I hope you still have a hold on the Wolf's Eye. It's your first priority. We can't let Tywin to get it, or to find Sam."

"Yes, sir, I'll keep them safe." Jon answered.

"Go no, wait for us outside." Davos said, but before Jon could leave he added. "Jon. It's good to see you again."

"You too, sir." Jon smiled than left the room.

After a few minutes of waiting outside, Jon looked up to the room to see everyone leave the room. Davos went next to him. "Come, son, I'll give you everything you need." he said and motioned for Jon follow him.

  
*

  
_One day earlier._

"How could you let them get away?" Tywin yelled into the phone. "It was a simple task. Get the Wolf's Eye or bring in Jon Snow."

Tywin pinched his nose between his eyes in frustration. Things did not turn out the way they were supposed to be.

"I'm sorry, sir, there was a fucking dog, and things got out of hand quickly." Viserys said on the phone. "I will make it right. I won't hesitate next time, I'm gonna kill my sister the moment I have the chance."

"Where did they go?" Tywin sighed. "I hope you followed them."

"Yes, sir, I put a tracker on her car before I went to her apartment, just to be sure." Viserys confirmed. "They're heading to Winterfell now, I'll follow them as soon as possible."

"Alright, but when you find them, you'll wait. Call me where they are and I will send you back-up. It seems like one man isn't enough against him." Tywin stated. "Now go, and don't screw this up again." he added before ending the call.

Frustrated, he threw a vase to the other side of the room.

"VARYS!" he yelled. "VARYS! Come in here, NOW!"

Not even a minute later, Varys appeared at the door. Tywin looked up at him, his face determined and angry.

"Viserys failed. Jon Snow got away with the girl." he hissed. "Get the men ready, at least he was able to track them down. Once we know where they are staying, we will get into action immediately."

Varys only nodded. "What should Isay them todo when they get there?"

Tywin took a deep breath and walked to the window. He stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Well, my first thought was that kill them all. But that agent infuriates me.So let's have some fun." he smirked and turned his face to Varys. "I'm pretty sure Jon Snow will leave the girl alone at one point, he will probably go to the Night's Watch. I'll contact our man there, and tell him to alert us. While he's there, we'll get Daenerys."

"We'll see how resistant he will be then." he finished with a laugh.

Varys left the room quickly, immediately giving out the commands, while Tywin stayed in his room, looking out the window.

_I'll get what I want, one way or another._

  
*

  
Jon spent almost the whole day at the Night's Watch. Despite the circumstances, it was good to see his co-workers and to get back to his old life, to be himself again. But after a few hours, he couldn't help but wish he could finally go back to Dany. To reassure her that everything was fine and now that he spoke with the necessary men, they will figure something out to get both her and Sam out of this messy situation. To tell her again that he will keep her safe.

It wasn't a long ride from the Night's Watch to the apartment, but he felt he couldn't go fast enough. Somehow, a dread feeling crept up in him. He couldn't name it exactly, it was more like a paranoid feeling like when you walk on the street and feel like someone, somewhere is watching you. He tried to shake it off, but the closer he got to the apartment, the more he felt it.

_Everything's fine, nothing happened._  How could have? No one knew where they stayed, not even Davos.He asked Jon several times to tell him, but he refused and said it's safer if only he knows. There's simply no way Tywin somehow found out they are here in Winterfell. But the nervousness in him just didn't want to go away, no matter how much he tried to convince himself.

He finally arrived at the apartment and practically leaped out of Dany's car.

"Come on, come on." He murmured as he took double steps on his way up.

What waited for him made him freeze in his spot for a moment. As he arrived at the floor, he immediately saw that the door to the apartment was open.

_No, no, no._

He rushed inside.

"Dany? Sam?" he asked while carefully moving around. "Dany, are you here?" he tried again but didn't get an answer.

_No, no, no. This can't be happening._

His mind started creating images, ones that were not at all pleasant. Then he remembered the previous night, Dany's soft skin and beautiful face as she looked up at him, how it felt to be with her.

_Even if she knew, I never said out loud how I feel._

He shook his head, trying to fight the tears in his eyes. That's when he heard something, some kind of whimpering. He looked at the floor and saw drops of blood, leading to the kitchen. He hastily followed the path the blood made.

"Dany?"

For a few seconds, he couldn't recognize where the sound came from, but then he looked down.

_Drogon._

The little dog laid motionless on the cold floor next to the oven. He was clearly injured, and as Jon moved closer to him, he saw he was shot in his front leg, close to his chest. He moved closer to him slowly, even though Drogon got used to him in the past few weeks, he was scared and injured. Jon reached his hand out for him to sniff it, and let out a breath when he did and looked back at him, still whimpering in pain.

"It's alright boy. Where's your Moma, huh? What happened here?" Jon asked as he cradled Drogon up in his arms, wishing he could answer. He put him down on the couch.

That's when it hit him. He brushed his hands through his hair and started to pace around. He wanted to yell, to throw things around or punch someone.

They found them. They found them and he was there, all because of his stupid plan to leave them here. In his misery, he took the lamp from the little table next to the couch and throw it against the wall. He wanted to scream as it shattered into little pieces, but he couldn't. He has to concentrate now. He has to find them.

"Hmm, seems like some awful thing happened here"

Jon looked up at the man's voice.

"How unfortunate you weren't here." the man said again.

Jon's breathing stop for a second when his eyes found the man standing at the door, his gun pointed directly at Jon's head.

"Alliser?" he asked with a confused look. _What is he doing here?_

"Oh don't be so surprised." Alliser said with a little laugh. "Well, I guess it's a surprise. You either still don't remember or you're a really good actor." he said while stepping closer.

Jon didn't say anything, just stared at him and the gun in his hand.

"So you really didn't remember."Alliser chuckled. "All those weeks ago, when you came to the Night's Watch. Well, after you left, let's just say I made some phone calls to tell certain people to tell them you were there."

"You didn't even make it back to this apartment as you know." he added with a smirk on his face. "You should be dead by now."

"You're Tywin's undercover." Jon stated.

"Ding, ding, ding. I've always been and always will. Nobody knew it but you..." he said angrily."...somehow you figured out there's someone in the Night's Watch working for Tywin."

"But luckily for me, and unluckily for Sam and your pretty little girl, you didn't figure out it was me."

"And now, she's gonna die for it." he said with a smirk. "But don't worry, Tywin will have a little fun with her before he kills her."

Jon felt anger fill him, but still didn't say anything.

"Don'tworrry, he will keep the fatty. Since it's obvious you won't tell us where the Wolf's Eye is, he will keep him around to make another one. After that, well..."

  
"And now...let's focus on you." Alliser said as he grabbed his gun tighter. "You have no idea for how long I wanted to do this."

Just when he was about to shoot, Jon's instincts got over him. He jumped quickly behind the couch and threw himself on the floor. He heard the gunshots, but he didn't feel them, they weren't close.

"Jon?"

Jon was confused, he couldn't see anything from behind the couch. He just has to get to his room somehow, to get a gun from his closet and kill the son of a bitch.

"Jon are you alright, son?"

Jon froze in his spot, it was not Alliser's voice.

"You can come out, son."

_Davos._

He didn't know what to do anymore, he wasn't sure about anything. He didn't know anymore who to trust. He slowly raised himself up, looking at the door carefully. His eyes found Davos's immediately, the man was standing at the door, his gun pointed to a man lying on the floor.

"Davos? Why are you...How did you...?" was the only thing Jon could mumble.

"We suspected it for a few weeks now." Davos said, still looking down at Alliser's body. "It became obvious today. A few minutes after you left, he disappeared. We managed to follow him while he followed you here. We heard the things he said. Jon, do they have it? The Wolf's Eye?"

Jon didn't know what to say. "No, it's still here." he murmured.

"You knew and you let him work there still?" Jon asked.

"We weren't sure. We needed some confirmation." Davos answered while moving away from the door, letting in the other agents.

"Confirmation? Confirmation? They took them." Jon yelled now. "They took Dany and Sam, is that enough confirmation for you?"

Davos stepped closer to him and put his hands on his shoulder. Jon moved away, anger filling him again.

"We'll find them."

"HOW?"

But before Davos could answer, a phone in Alliser's pocket started the ring. Jon and Davos looked down then up to each other again. Jon immediately reached for it.

"Don't, Jon!"

He didn't listen and picked up the phone. He didn't say anything just waited for the other person to speak.

"Is it done?" he heard from the phone.

Jon didn't answer.

"Alliser? Is it done?" the man asked again.

"If you mean if Alliser is dead, then yes, it's done. I killed him." Jon spit out angrily. Maybe Tywin didn't know yet that Davos found out about Alliser.

He heard an angry growl from the other side then, followed by a few seconds of silence.

"You just can't die, can you?" Tywin said.

"Where are they? Where's Dany and Sam?" Jon asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt him. I need him for his...abilities." Tywin smirked. "Your girl on the other hand...well, I can't promise anything." he finished with a laugh.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER, I SWEAR TO GOD...."

"Oh, Jon, if I were you I wouldn't make any threats." Tywin interrupted him. "Ah, young love....You know what? Let's make a pact. You made a lot of trouble for me in the past few months. So...you, for her."

Jon looked at Davos then, who heard their conversation from the beginning. He shook his head but Jon didn't care about it. He will trade his life for Dany's without giving a second thought.

"Alright." Jon said firmly.

"Oh, I never for a second doubted you, Jon, you're oh so honorable." Tywin said picking on him. "We'll meet here, in Winterfell."

"And Jon, don't even think about telling anyone. If you don't come alone, your pretty little blonde will die."

"I understand. Tell me where, and I'll be there." Jon said, fighting down the urge to yell or show him how angry he is.

_It's the only option._

_I have to save her._

  
*

  
Oh, things got HEATED! 2 more left!  
Sorry for not posting yesterday, there was a storm here and my internet decided not to work for the night. I'm nearly finished with the last 2, so you can expect another update in a few hours!   
Hope you enjoyed! See you guys soon! :)


	15. Once and for all

_Earlier that day._

Dany couldn't really focus on anything. Well, actually, there wasn't much to do. The only thing she could do is wait. It was irritating, so she took a deep breath and get out of the bed.

Her mind wandered back to last night.

Maybe it was rushed and reckless, but much more than anything, it felt right. She loved him, she was sure of it. No matter how crazy it was, how she knew she shouldn't feel these things, she just simply can't help it. The way he made her feel, how she saw it in his eyes that he feels just the same. It was inevitable and she doesn't regret one second of it.

But now he's gone, after giving her one last soul-reaching kiss, he left. Dany couldn't blame him, she knew it was his job to protect Sam and now, to protect her. She knew this in her right mind but was unable to convince herself to agree with it. She was worried anyway. _He'll be fine. Everything will be fine._

She decided to take a morning shower, maybe it will help with her nervousness and worry.

After almost an hour, she finished in the bathroom and went to the kitchen where she found Sam.

"Good morning" she smiled.

"Good morning Dany." Sam greeted back.

"So--are we nervous?" she asked jokingly while in her mind she would rather want to scream.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Sam tried to reassure her.

"You thought that the last time..." Dany murmured while pouring herself a cup of tea. "...Sorry...I'm just very nervous that something will go wrong." she said, looking apologetic.

"It's okay, I'm worried too, but Jon will take care of himself."

They smiled at each other, trying to comfort the other.

_He's right. Jon will be fine, this time, he will come back._

"Oh, I left my stuff in there" Dany realized and went back to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her. After gathering her stuff, she looked into the mirror one last time and when she reached for the door, she heard voices coming from inside and heard Drogon barking.

"Sam?" she asked quietly.

She opened the door slowly, but it was ripped out of her hands. What she saw then made her heart jump and her jaw to drop.

Viserys.

Her first instinct was to shut the door, but it was pointless. He was stronger, and there's no other way out of the bathroom, just through that door.

"Hello, sister." Viserys smirked as he grabbed Dany by the hair and pulled her out of the bathroom. He threw her to the floor, and she landed with a loud thud, blood rushing from her lips as she bit on it accidentally. She tried to get up, but Viserys pushed her back down.

"Don't move." Viserys snarled. She tried to get up again despite the warning, but he immediately slapped her, causing her to fall back again. "I said stay down."

Looking at his expression Dany obeyed and stayed on the floor. She looked around slowly and saw other men in the apartment. The door was open with broken locks. She searched for Sam, who was also standing near the door with a gun pointed at him.

She suddenly heard Drogon barking and looked at the direction of Jon's room. At that moment, Drogon came running out the room, barking and snarling.

"Oh, that fucking dog again." Viserys said annoyedly, then raised his gun to Drogon.

"NO!" Dany shouted but it was too late. Viserys pulled the trigger and Drogon's little body collapsed to the floor.

"No...please don't." Dany cried and reached for him, but Viserys smacked her again.

"Shouldn't have bitten me." Viserys said with a laugh. "And now dearsister...you and the fatty will come with us."

"Of course unless you give us what we want." he said as he pulled her up from the floor, grabbing her wrist tightly.

"You would kill us the moment we give you the Wolf's Eye." Dany said boldly. Viserys looked at her then nodded.

"Yes, we would. But we'll have other plans with you." he said while they were leaving the apartment. "And don't worry we have plans for your pretty boyfriend too."

And with that, Viserys and his men dragged her and Sam out the door.

 

*

 

Midnight. Down at the docks. Jon couldn't wait for the last few hours to pass. He knew he will probably go to his death, but he didn't care, only had one goal in mind - save Dany.

Luckily, Tywin believed Jon when he told him he killed Alliser, and he didn't know Davos and the other agent knew about the situation and the upcoming exchange. This way, he can go alone to Dany - despite Davos's protest - and while he's there, the other's could save Sam. He was almost absolutely sure he was going to die, but before that, he will make sure that Dany gets free. If it means he will get tortured again until the rest of his life then be it.

"So the plan is clear to everyone?" Davos voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, sir." Tormund and Gendry answered at the same time. A few other guys nodded too, including Jon. "Then let's go."

Jon looked around for one last tie in the apartment. There were men motioning around, getting ready. There was blood on the couch, it made Jon's heart to stop for a beat. Thankfully, Drogon survived and now was taken care of, but the sight made him think about what has happened here when he was away. Those dreadful imagines filled his mind again.

_No. They're fine. She's fine. I will make sure of it._

 

*

 

11:45 pm.

Jon arrived at the place almost half an hour ago, he couldn't wait any longer. He parked under a bridge and waited silently in the car. It was dark outside, only the moon was visible, the docks were almost out of the town. It was an hour-long car drive to get there.

As he waited he looked around the place, trying to memories the exit points. After, he just stared ahead and grabbed the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles whitening.

Once and for all, they will end this tonight. They will save Dany and Sam and will take down Tywin.

He tried to run possible scenarios in his mind, but all of them betrayed him. Each of them ended with the horrible image of Daenerys getting hurt, or worse...with her lifeless body in his arms. He took a deep breath and shook his head. That's when he noticed the approaching car, it's reflectors lighting directly into his eyes.

Two cars stopped then, about twenty yards from him. A few men got out of them with guns in their hands. Jon thought about taking his gun with him but decided against it. It would be pointless, he was sure the first thing Tywin will do is send a man to search him. Having a gun on him would only make him angry.

The only thing he could rely on now was the little bug he had on him. He's able to hear everything that happened with Davos and the other guys, just as much they could hear what happened to him. Jon was not at all afraid of Tywin discovering it, because it was a very little device. It was one of Sam's inventions actually, and for the untrained eye, it was invisible. Although he knew Tywin's smart, his guards on the other hand...most of them were mindless muscle men with guns.

He got out of the car and walked a few steps ahead. He was right, one of the men walked towards him with his gun pointed at him as he moved closer. He stopped face to face and searched him, then nodded back to the cars. He then walked back, his gun still pointed at Jon.

The door of the car closer to him opened then and two people stepped out.

From one side, Tywin, in a black suit. He adjusted his tie, then with his hands behind his back he moved to the front of the car.

From the other side, a silver-haired man revealed himself.

Viserys.

He smirked at Jon for a second, then he disappeared again behind the car door. A moment later, he was dragging someone out of the door. A woman appeared then with the same silver-hair. It was the same, but they were oh so different.

Daenerys.

Jon instinctively took a step closer but stopped when Viserys held a gun to his sister's side.

_"Jon, keep them talking, we're gonna rescue Sam any minute." he heard Davos."We're not far from you, his head office is not far from you."_

Jon's heart broke at the sight. His eyes searched for Dany's. Her beautiful face was bruised up on one side, drops of blood leaked from her lips. It took all of his strength to not run to her immediately.

"You're clever to come alone." Tywin spoke. "And without a gun."

"I'm here. I'll do everything you want just leave her alone." Jon said.

"It's simple. You come with us and we'll let her go."

"No!" Dany shouted but was silenced immediately when Viserys grabbed her painfully.

Jon saw nothing but red then, he was filled with anger and desperation but he had to calm himself.

_Gunshots._

_Talk. Keep them occupied._

"So what? You kill me and get Sam to do another Wolf's Eye for you." he started. "What's then?"

_"We got Sam, I don't think there's anyone left to alert Tywin at least for a few minutes. There are already agents on their way for you."_

"I will rule the world. As I always meant to be." Jon focused again on Tywin. "And your Night's Watch or any other won't be able to stop me anymore."

"And if I go with you, how will I know you won't hurt Daenerys?" Jon asked while looking nowhere else, but into Dany's eyes. She looked scared and her eyes were filled with unshed tears, her face pleading silently. Jon knew she wanted to ask for him not to do it, to not sacrifice himself for her. He knew if the situation was reversed, he would ask her the same, but he didn't care. She will not die for him. He will for her if he has to. His appearance in her life brought her into this danger in the first place.

"Well, the best you can do is take my word for it." Tywin smirked.

_"We're here Jon, we have a look at you. We can't shoot when Daenerys is still with them."_

"Alright, then here I'm. Take me and let her go." Jon said with open arms.

Tywin looked at him incredulously. After a few moments, he nodded to Viserys.

Viserys started to walk towards him with Dany. At the same time, Jon started to walk too, carefully moving forward. They met in between, only a few steps from each other.

Jon's eyes locked with Dany's. _Let me look at you for one last time._

Viserys showed her forward while he pointed his gun at Jon now.

"I'm sorry Dany. Just go take the car." Jon whispered.

"Shut up." Viserys snarled at him. "Let's go."

" _We're moving now, Jon, get ready."_

With a few steps, they almost reached Tywin. Jon kept glancing back at Daenerys, who was near the car now.

"You really thought we will let her leave?" Tywin asked as he leaned closer to Jon. His heart stopped and anger filled him again, he started to fight against Tywin's men's grip on him. He did the only thing he could think about.

"DAVOS! NOW!"

And all hell broke loose.

 

*

 

Everything happened in a few moments.

One, two, three and he could see dead men around him. The agents moved quickly and worked efficiently. Jon focused again and saw Tywin lying on the ground with a gunshot on his leg. Bullets still flew around them and as he tried to get up, he saw Viserys near him. He was struggling on the ground as he reached for his gun. Jon punched then and jumped on him. His mind was filled with pure rage, he wasn't thinking clearly. But he recalled Viserys's cocky expression, how he tried to kill Dany back in Dragonstone and he simply lost it. Punch after punch landed on his face and Jon simply couldn't find it in himself to stop. But then realized why he was here.

Dany.

He took Viserys's gun and looked at the man on the ground. He was unconscious because of his beating. He got up and turned around to look for Dany. He couldn't see her anywhere, and the image from earlier crept up again in his mind.

Her lifeless body in his arms.

He looked around again and noticed that all of Tywin's men were down, and also some of their own men.

"Dany!" he yelled. "Dany where are you?"

No answer came. He started to breathe heavily, his chest tightening.

But after a few seconds, he heard it. "Jon?"

He looked at the direction of his car and saw her. She slowly stood up from the arms of Gendry, who must have gone to her the moment they came in.

She moved a few steps closer but stopped when Jon raised his hand. "Stay there, it's okay." He looked her up from his place, and let out a sigh when he didn't see any injuries except the bruises on her face. He saw her smiling at him and he smiled back.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was over.

He opened his eyes then and looked at Dany again.But instead of her smile, he saw her face in fear. She clasped a hand over her mouth and raised her hand to him.

"JON!" he heard her yell.

He heard it before he could turn around and see it.

And felt it, before everything went black.

 

*

 

She couldn't stay seated. He paced around the room, waiting for the news.

Everything was fine. It was over. It was all blurry, but in the end, she saw Jon standing there unharmed, smiling at her. He should have been more careful. And she should have noticed Tywin moving earlier.

He pulled the trigger and Jon fell to the ground, his body unmoving. Another agent immediately shot down Tywin and despite the protest of the man who sheltered her when the shooting started, she ran towards Jon.

He looked bad. Really bad. He didn't move and no matter how hard she shook him he didn't wake up.

When the medics came she insisted that she'll go to the hospital with him, but Davos told her she can't and it's better and safer if she goes to the Night's Watch with them.

That's how she found herself in this room, pacing with a blanket thrown over her shoulders. Sam was there too, luckily, he was fine. Tormund told them most of what happened, that Jon was right when he thought there's a mole amongst them, and how they managed to rescue them.

She sat down and tried to focus, but didn't really hear anything. Her mind was somewhere else. She was with Jon, in his arms somewhere safe. This nightmare was over and they were together.

She let herself go in these dreams, but she was interrupted when the door opened. She looked up and saw Davos step inside with a phone in his hands. She immediately stood up and stepped closer to him.

  
"Was it the hospital?" she asked, tears running down on her face. "How is he?"

Davos avoided her eyes, but after a few moments he looked up. Sadly, his eyes told her everything.

"No." she murmured, her heart stopped as she stumbled back to the chair.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Targaryen."

 

*

 

OMG right?! Please be nice in the comments and don't kill me. There's one more chapter, it will be kind of an epilogue. It will have surprises, but not necessarily the one you would think ;)

See you guys tomorrow for the last ride! xo


	16. After You

_Two months later_

She found love in the most incredible, dangerous and unexpected times, and she just lost it the same way. The past few weeks without Jon was one of the hardest of her life.

Growing up, she lost everyone she had. Her mother, whom she never knew, then her father and Rhaegar. And Viserys. Well, she lost him way before, she wasn't even sure they ever had a relationship, to begin with.

And now, Jon. His death hit her harder than she would have imagined. She was devastated.

On the first days, she just simply denied it, she didn't even really cry. After spending two nights at the Night's Watch, she went home and saw that Drogon's blood was still on the floor. That's when her heart broke. She sank down on her knees, crying, and she wept for God knows how long. She woke up in the middle of the night exhausted from crying, with a dry mouth and puffy, red eyes. She didn't even bother to get up, she just stayed on the floor for hours after that.

The following weeks weren't much more different.

She took some time off from work. First, she said it would be only a week or two. But a week or two turned into a month, then one month turned into two. She didn't tell anyone why she needed the time off, only Missy knew and Greyworm, and he only knew it because of Daario's arrest. Greyworm was also Dany'sfriend, but she only felt to talk about it with Missy. Also, Davos adviced her not to tell anyone, because even though Tywin was dead, the case was still going. There was a lot of men under his employment, and it would take time to file cases against everyone who were involved in his business and to unveil everything Tywin was involved in.

Plus, she will have to testify in court when the time comes,  
so it would be ill-advised for everyone to know. Once the charges are pressed, the media will jump on it either way.

The past few weeks were painful, but the upcoming ones won't be any better.

Her friendship with Missy was the only thing that kept her going. She supported her in all way possible, but even she couldn't get her out of her misery. They had more dinner-dates now, just to keep Dany's mind off of things, even if only for a couple of hours a few times a week.

"We're going to have a baby." Missy said excitedly. They sat on her couch with a glass of wine in Dany's hand and an orange juice in Missy's.

"Oh, Missy that's wonderful." Dany answered with a smile. It really was, she was happy for them. Well, at least she wanted to be, she really did. She wanted to be excited for her friends.

"I'm really happy for you." she added.

"Oh, we're so excited! We didn't plan it to happen so early, but we're really happy." Missy said as she put her hands on her still flat belly.

Dany smiled at her, took one of her hands in hers and squeezed it. "I'm really happy for you Missy," she said with a little smile. It didn't reach her eyes, and she knew Missy noticed it when she squeezed her hand back.

"I'm sorry." she said."I shouldn't have brought it up."

"What do you mean?" Dany asked in confusion. It took her only a moment to realize what Missy meant. "Oh, Missy, no. I'm the one at fault here. I truly am happy for you, I just..."

"I know, Dany, it's okay. You've been through a lot these past months."

A few unwanted tears escaped Dany's eyes then, but she quickly wiped them away. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Sorry, this night is about you from now. We should celebrate."

"And we should also celebrate you're going back to the hospital tomorrow." Missy agreed. "How do you feel about it?"

"Well, it will be hard, but I think it's necessary now. I met Jon there, and everything will remind me of him, but it's been two months so I have to try to move on with my life."

"I'll be there, come find me any time." Missy tried to reassure her and squeezed her hand again.

She knew she couldn't have survived these a weeks without Missandei, Dany was really grateful for her friendship.

It will take a lot of time and pain, but she'll get through this.

She will have to.

  
*

 

It was harder than she thought. She was clumsy and disoriented the whole day.

But as hard as it was, she found it good to be back in the busy workdays. She had a twelve-hour shift and she found herself able to get her mind off of Jon for a few hours. Even though he was still always in the back of her mind, she concentrated on her patients. She was grateful for her work, but whenever she had a little break, all she could think about was how she doesn't want the day to end because she will have to go home, where she will be alone with her thoughts.

Missy's presence helped, she often reached out to her during the day. But the inevitable a came, her shift ended and she had to go home.

She thought about it a lot during a day.

_Do it._

_Don't do it._

_Do it, you know you will._

_Don't do it, it will only make things worse._

But it was already late, because before she could give a second - or hundredth - thought to it, she found herself on the third floor of the hospital.

She stood at the same door she did many times before, and stared at the same bed she did for weeks. Only this time, it wasn't the same man in it. He wasn't the mysterious patient from before, with those deep brown curls and deep brown eyes.

_He's not here anymore, and he never will be._

For one last time, she promised herself, she looked around. Then she sighed and wiped the single tear that escaped her eyes.

She turned around, leaving half her heart behind.

 

*

 

"Hey, baby." she greeted Drogon, who immediately jumped at her as she stepped in. His leg healed nicely from his injury, but this was the first time since then that she saw him this excited, wagging his tail happily. He was just as sad as she was, probably because he sensed her state of mind.

"Alright, I'm happy to see you too little guy." she said in her weird baby voice. Drogon continued to jump around, then ran to the closed door of Jon's previous room. When she came back home from Winterfell, she found it closed and she left it that way. She couldn't find it in herself to go in there.

"What’s up with you?" she asked as she threw her stuff on the couch. Drogon was standing at the door, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, barking happily.

Dany ignored his sudden happiness and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She looked into her fridge and decided she would make some dinner from what she found in there. Drogon was still restless, so she turned around to face him.

"Alright, alright, calm down." she said as she walked back to him. She stopped in her tracks when she saw something on the table.

It was a little box, about a size of a shoe box, but it was clumsily wrapped in brown paper. Here art started to race.

 _I_ s _this some kind of a joke?_

It was definitely not there when she left the apartment in the morning, and of course, it wasn’t Drogon who put it there. Her mind started racing with different ideas. Maybe she was so out of her mind in her grief that she doesn’t remember having it earlier.

 _No, I would remember about meeting with the delivery man_.

Maybe it was some kind of sick mind game. She started to panic when she thought about the possibility of Tywin’s men finding her again. Or worse, Viserys escaped his remand and found this way to torment her enjoyable.

_Only one way to find out._

She carefully took the box into her hands to examine it She shook it slightly and brought it to her ears. Something was in it, something solid. She thought about it again, whether to open it or not.

She tore off the wrapping before her courage could leave her. She was right, it was a shoe box. She opened it and got completely confused with what she found in it.

A book.

It looked like an old edition. She looked at the title and her eyes widened.

"The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen."

_What? What the hell is this?_

She turned it over again and again. Then she realized.

_The Little Mermaid._

_Ariel._

"I told you I liked that name." someone said.

Her head jerked up and looked at the direction where Drogon still happily waggled his tail.

And she stared into those familiar deep brown pair of eyes again.

 

*

 

_"You really are indestructible, you know that, right?"_

_"I just got lucky again, Davos." he said._

_"Well, I’m glad you did. We were worried for a moment."_

_"Yeah, luckily the bullet didn’t hit any organ. I’m allowed to leave 2 days from now." he said, laying on a hospital bed. Again. "I’ll tell Gendry to leave, he needs to rest after this night. Everyone’s alright there, right? Sam and...Daenerys? Davos, tell me she’s fine."_

_"Don’t worry, everyone's fine. But both of them very concerned for you, Dr. Targaryen is pacing around ever since we got here. She’ll be relieved to hear you’re fine…but Jon, you know this doesn’t end here, we’ll still have a lot of work to do."_

_"Yes, I know. And it’s still not safe for them…that’s why I’m asking you a favor."_

 

*

 

She felt light-headed suddenly and found it really hard to breathe.

_Jon._

_It’s him._

_In her apartment._

_He’s alive._

The book slipped from her hands and the loud crash as it hit floor made her focus again.

"Jon?" she mumbled breathlessly. His face was in pure happiness as he looked back at her.

"Yeah, it’s me." he sighed with a smile as he started to walk slowly towards her.

She didn’t hesitate for a second and ran to him. It was him. It really was him. She jumped into his arms, her legs hugged his waist and her arms was around his shoulders. She started to weep as she realized he was really there and it wasn’t just some cruel joke her mind created. She hugged him tightly, but when she felt his hands soothing her back she lifted her head from his shoulder grabbed his face between her hands. She kissed every inch of his face, twice, before her lips finally found his.

It felt just as she remembered, if not better. Soft, tasty, eager and perfect.

She kissed him with all her power, never wanting to end it, fearing it was somehow just a wonderful dream she never wants to wake up from.

But it wasn’t. It was real.

After who knows how many seconds, minutes even, she pulled her face back away from his when she heard him let out a little sigh.

"Hey." he said while smiling at her, one of his hands holding her firmly against him, the other on her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Hey." she said while laughing and crying at the same time. Her eyes not leaving his, he put both of her hands back on his cheeks. She kissed him again, lighter and slower this time, and she broke away after a few seconds.

"I don’t under…How are you…You’re here…You’re alive." she mumbled, trying to find the right words.

"I am, I really am." Jon said before kissing her again. Then he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this, to hold you in my arms again."

Dany didn’t know what to say, so she just hugged him tighter. She enjoyed how her nose was filled up with his familiar scent again, the way his body felt against hers, how his beard and soft hair felt under her fingers.

"What happened, I don’t understand." she asked then.

"Oh, Dany, I’m so sorry. I’ll tell you everything." Jon said as he put her down. He sighed and took her hands in his.

"I asked Davos to tell you I died." he started.

"What??" Dany asked, her mouth hanging open.

"Listen, I had to." Jon pleaded. "Even though we killed Tywin, you and Sam…you were still in danger. You had to think that I’m dead until all of this is over."

Dany pulled her hands out of his and backed away a few steps.

"Dany, I worked day and night to get back to you. These past two months were horrible, knowing you’re in pain. But I had to do it, I told you I’ll always keep you safe."

"Horrible?" she said through gritted teeth. "Horrible? I thought you were dead!"

"I was devastated and you were alive all this time!" she shouted. She started to cry again and she hangs her head low. Dany felt Jon stepping closer, his hands lifting her head up her chin.

His arms were around her within a second, hugging her tightly, his hand cradling her head against his chest. She wanted to wince away, but she rather put her arms around him, hugging him back just as tightly.

"I’m so sorry, Dany, but that was the only way to finally put an end to it, and for me to leave all this behind." he said while kissing the top of her head. "Please forgive me, I can’t live with knowing you are being mad at me."

Dany took a deep breath, she felt confused and emotional, but on top of all – happy and relieved.

"Well, I’m mad." she murmured against his chest. She felt him tense so she looked up into his eyes. "But I’m much more happy than mad, so…that’s a good sign." she said with a smile.

He relaxed immediately and chuckled. He kissed her again and they hugged each other so tightly like they were afraid the other will disappear.

But with their kiss, both of them promised the other they wouldn’t.

  
Not ever again.

-Fin-

 

 

Sigh.  
Reading your comments on the previous chapter I just wanted to scream OF COURSE HE’S NOT DEAD!! :)   
When the idea of this story came to my mind I didn’t even know how to, or where to start writing it. The only thing I was sure about was that THIS is how it’s going to end. I already knew this chapter’s almost every word from the beginning to end.  
I never intended to kill Jon off, but I also wanted to give a last little twist. I didn’t want the simple ’he saves the girl then they live happily ever after’ thing. I know it’s a little cheesy that Jon survived again, but hey…it’s fan-fiction, where can miracles happen if not here, right? Plus, who could kill our beautiful Jonny boy in a modern au? Just the bravest writers I guess. :)   
Anyway, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH for reading my work. Your support and kindness meant everything. When I started writing it, I didn’t even dare to wish this many of you will enjoy it! It wasn’t perfect, reading it again I know where I should change it or where to write more, but I’ll leave it be because it’s my first baby and it will stay the way it is :)   
Now, I will take a little break from writing, next week is kind of a ’student’s week’ at college, there won’t be any classes, so my friends and I will party 24/7 :)   
BUT I already have an idea for my next story. It’s based on a book I finished a few days ago, I won’t tell you which one, because I plan on following its storyline, but of course with our beloved GOT characters. It’s also a modern au but in a fantasy world, not necessary GOT style, more like Narnia or HP. Would you be interested in that? Tell me what you think!  
Bye, for now! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are appreciated! Have a nice day! :)


End file.
